


Finding Home

by foximulder



Series: Here We Belong [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Spoilers, Spoilers for Far Harbor, mild violence, minor alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foximulder/pseuds/foximulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from the fight with the Institute, Nora finds it difficult to handle all of her choices she made to free the Commonwealth. Though with some help from a certain reporter she realizes sacrifices are necessary for a better road ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: After finishing this story and going over posted chapters I have noticed mistakes in grammar (as there would be) so if you see any glaring mistakes message me on my tumblr (@ foximulder) with the chapter number and where it needs to be fixed and I will be happy to do so.

_It was all so surreal. The end of the Institute. The blinding flash and the heat. I saw it again; the end of the world as I knew it. I saw Nate again—the last smile he gave me, the way he held Shaun as he so lovingly waved before the pod door shut us apart. I signed up for that damn vault. It's all my fault—I would rather be dead than standing here... I betrayed my son, my husband, everyone I've ever loved. Everything is gone again._

The cheers and hollers of the Railroad agents broke her thoughts. Nora felt disgusted with all their happiness. It almost made her throw up. Desdemona was the first to speak, "I know you've worked a great deal for us," it took Nora a second to realize that speech was being delivered to her. Desdemona continued, "I would appreciate for you to come back to HQ to proceed with your duties, but I do understand if you need time to regroup."  
Nora's chest tightened, "I...I need some time off, for now." Dez nodded. So Nora grabbed her rifle off the ground and swung it around her, "But if you need me, I'll be back in Diamond City." 

_But please just let me grieve, Dez for God’s sake, I need some time away from all of you._

The walk felt longer than she ever remembered. Each step forced, every labored breath giving her a life she never wanted.  
_Did I even do the right thing? I had my son back, that last bit of Nate in my life before the war._  
Nora shook the thought. The wounds were too fresh to try to reason. This was her life now, and she had to live with it; without Nate, without Shaun, without anyone. If this world was meant to tear away everything she loved, why should she still be here?

 

By the time Nora made it to the Great Green Jewel she was exhausted. The sun was rising and the chatter from the guards consisted of the bright lights and a bridge collapsed near the CIT building inhibiting any and all caravans from passing to the south.

_Please just fucking stop talking._

Nora gripped her pistol a little tighter. Not with the intention of using it, but with a needing to know it was something to hold on to, something that would always be there.  
She sighed as she reached the top of the stairs and looked over the stadium. Envisioning dates with Nate she could feel just a lick of joy: the first date when he caught a fly ball for her, the first time he kissed her, the time when he got down on one knee on the kiss cam and admitted he loved her and would forever. Nora touched their wedding rings, they now hang by a chain around her neck.

_It'll never be perfect. Never again._

Nora sidestepped past the other residents to Home Plate as briskly as her tired body could manage, trying to dig the key out of her pack.  
"Oh come on..." She sighed to herself, "it's got to be here." Nora could feel her throat burning again.

_Come on Nora, at least wait to get inside to fall apart!_

But she couldn't. The key was nowhere to be found along with her dignity and will to keep looking. With shaky hands she tried to pick her way inside the only place that felt somewhat like home.  
"God..." She broke pin after pin; her eyes watering with every prolonged thought. Eventually she hit he head against the door and exhaled, "Fuck me."  
"Woah there," Nora whipped her head around, startled at the sudden voice behind her, "At least invite a girl to dinner first." The figure laughed.

There stood a slim lady in a red trench coat. Nora stood up trying to wipe her eyes, studying the features on this woman.  
_Have I seen her before?_

Wanting to be left alone, and flustered beyond her own comprehension, she stuttered, "I ..uh I wasn't....I didn't mean anything—"  
"It's okay, " she laughed again. Nora was mesmerized by the sound. The lady held out her hand, "Hi, Piper Wright, Publick Occurrences. What is your take on that huge detonation that took out the CIT building?"  
"Uh...yeah..hi, Nora. " Frowning, Nora held out her hand and shook the other woman's, embarrassed by the dirt still on her from the previous night. "Sorry, Papergirl I really don't want to be interviewed right now. It's really not a great time." Nora knelt back down and tried the lock again, her grief creeping back to her.

"Just call me Piper." Nora looked up at the woman again as she adjusted her press cap, "and I'm actually not here for an interview. Well for now, at least. I just wanted to introduce myself." Piper knelt down beside her.  
"I'm sorry, uh, Piper, but I've had a very bad—" another pin broke and Nora could feel herself start to cry again. Frustration seethed through her. Every muscle in her body ached and her head was pounding.

She began to sob, losing her balance she fell against the Home Plate door and the reporter.  
"Hey now..." Her voice was soft and caring, the strange woman placed her hand on her shoulder and did her best to comfort her, "I've got extra space back at my place of you feel like crashing there till you're able to get another key." Piper smiled and helped Nora to her feet.  
Nora wiped her eyes, "Are you sure?” She sniffed, “I mean we only just met and you don't know anything about me..." 

_There is no way she actually means any of this. I couldn’t possibly intrude on her life, too. Nothing ever goes right when I meet people. Just look at what happened to Nate._

"No I don't," Piper pushed dark hair out of Nora's eyes, "but after we get you clean, fed, and all rested up, I would really like to."

_Is she flirting with me? This has to be a joke._

"I'm just a stranger, I don't think I would even be that great of company and—"  
"You look like you need a friend. Or someone that can give you a shoulder to cry on, come on, you can sleep in my bed for a couple hours."  
"Uh...your bed?"  
"I'm not going to be there with you," Piper giggled, "I have a paper to write. And you," Piper took her hand, "need to rest. Come on, I'll lead the way." Piper pulled her across the market, and unlocked the small-ish red door leading into Publick Occurrences.

It wasn't surprising that the small loft-type apartment had a warm feeling. Along with the heat the printing press produced it made Nora feel just a little better.  
"My sister is staying at her friend's house for the weekend, so you won't be subjected to her questioning until she returns." Piper peeled off her coat and laid it across the sofa.

"It's a really nice place you have here, Piper, but I don't think I should stay. Really, I'm just a little confused on why you want to talk to me so bad."  
Piper crossed her arms and bit her lip, "Well one of my friends— I guess actually my only friend here in the city told me about you and your search for your son and how a single vault dweller took down the Commonwealth’s boogeyman! I just knew it couldn’t have been any of those scaredy-cats from Vault 81."  
Nora felt her insides tighten.

"I was just hoping to ask you about it, I've heard so many rumors about you and your heroics, I've waiting to meet you myself...just to find out if it all was true, of course. Not that I've been waiting weeks for you to return here or anything or that I was thinking of you non-stop or anything—oh gosh, is it getting warm in here?" Piper removed her scarf and placed it with her coat.

Nora chuckled, "Well, if I could just get a couple hours of sleep, I will tell you anything you want to know. Just...I beg you to let me take my time. It's all still too new for me." Piper nodded, a little too eagerly. Nora continued, "and did you say your only friend?"  
"A story for a story, Nora. Now, my room is up those stairs, make yourself feel at home." Piper took a seat on the couch and began writing in a notebook.  
The vault dweller bid her new acquaintance a sarcastic "goodnight" and climbed her way up to the room.

Nora’s fatigue came to mind again, though not entirely better her chest felt lighter. An old feeling, one that hasn’t occurred since her time with Nate when he would comfort her. But this time was different, it was warmer and made her feel wanted, needed--not like it was a chore to feel joy.

———

It all came in bullet time.  
The sirens. The ride down the vault. The freezing. Nate was there and that bald man with the scar.  
_I'm not giving you Shaun!_  
The gunshot.

Nora jerked awake. She sat up, staring at the wall in confusion. It took her a long time to realize that this was not her room and even longer to realize whose bed she was in.  
"Thank god, you're back. I was kinda getting worried with all your talking. What were you dreaming about?" Nora looked to her right. Piper turned from a terminal halting her typing to look her in the eyes. With the fatigue out of the way and better lighting, Nora came to terms that this Piper stranger was in fact very, very beautiful. Her dark hair hung in waves to her shoulders framing her face so perfectly. Freckles scattered over her nose. Her eyes were a deep green, and those cheekbones...

"Hello? Earth to Nora?" Piper chuckled.  
"Oh, sorry. Uh...what time is it?"  
"Late afternoon. You must've been exhausted."  
Nora laid back down with her arm over her eyes, "You have no idea."

"Long day already? Don't tell me, I want to guess what great things you took part in."  
Nora looked back at her and quirked an eyebrow, "You'd never be able to guess. Not even with your great reporter powers would you ever be able to read my mind."  
Piper stared at her. Very intently for that matter.

"Are you trying to see right through me?"  
"No, actually. I was just admiring your smile. For a seemingly broken person, you've managed to light up the room."  
Nora could feel the blush spread across her face. 

_Why the hell is she flirting with me? Does she think this is a joke? No, she doesn't, she couldn't. Just calm the hell down, Nora._

"Uh," she chuckled, "Could you show me where I could shower and get something to eat?"  
Piper stood up and adjusted that damn hat again, "Of course. After you get all clean we can have dinner at the noodle stand."

Nora swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, "Oh, Piper, " she turned her head, "Thank you, and I'm sorry I sort of just ruined the introduction by crying on you. It's been...tough for me recently," Nora looked at her feet.  
She knelt in front of Nora, bringing their eyes to meet, "I know what a woman looks like when she lost something or someone important to her. I'm excited to hear your story. Especially if it'll help that smile stay more often."

_Oh my god._

"Can it stay off the paper? A little less of a _public occurrence_?" Nora smiled.  
"Yes," she giggled, "it'll just be between us. A story, for a story. As promised."

Now standing side-by-side, Nora realized how she's a little taller than the reporter, an odd thought, she assumed, but liked the idea for some reason or another. Then replaced it with an awe in how fast she almost forgot that only a couple hours ago she was engulfed in misery. It wasn't that she wanted to be sulking, but how could she forget it all so easily?

Following Piper through the market, Nora was able to fully admire the sights. Occasionally her glance lingered on the woman next to her. 

_We only just met and she made me feel like I belong here...with her. Like we’ve been friends forever._

When they made it to the community washroom, she bid Piper a see-you-soon nod and a thank you and watched the reporter leave. Nora couldn’t understand how, but it almost felt like losing Nate again, though Piper was just going to be across the ballpark.


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Piper share their stories over coffee.

Piper and Nora found themselves back at the Publick after a quick dinner of noodles and Nuka Cola. Nora felt better to be sitting comfortably in her old vault jumpsuit instead of the typical Railroad Heavy uniform she was coerced to wear. 

"So," Piper began, "would you like some coffee or tea?" She placed a metal pitcher on the hot plate.  
"Coffee would be fantastic, thanks," Nora sat cross-legged on the sofa and reached into her bag for a blanket. _This place already feels like home, might as well make myself as comfortable as I can while it lasts._

"Hey, Piper," the woman turned her head, "Do you drink?"  
"Not in front of Nat. But yeah, occasionally. You have something on you?"  
"Well I mean, I only have whiskey. I ran the vodka dry on my way here," Nora picked up the bottle, “I like to trade the numbness of my sorrows with a nice burning in my throat." 

Piper gave her an uneasy smirk, "Well I suppose we can have a little whiskey with our coffee," she poured two mugs and handed one to Nora. Nora inhaled the scent and for just a moment felt sane—almost safe again.  
"I don't know about you Papergirl, but I like a little coffee with my whiskey." Nora popped off the cap with her pocket knife and filled the mug to the brim, offering just a splash to the reporter. 

"Well besides being the hero of the Commonwealth and overall lush, what makes you, well, you, Blue?" Piper sat with her feet up on the other side of the couch. 

"Why are you calling me that?"

Piper rested her mug on her bottom lip and chuckled, "Come on, the blue jump suit?" Nora felt slight embarrassment for her lack of intuition and took a sip of coffee.

"Fine, Red." Piper squished her face and laughed. "Where am I supposed to start?"  
"What about your life in the vault?"  
Nora thought, "It was just me, and a thousand Guinea pigs...they turned...carnivorous. I was the only one who came out alive!"  
"Come on,” Piper rolled her eyes, “I'm being serious!"  
“So am I.”  
_Why the hell am I joking right now? I just murdered my son and took down everything he built for himself. So in his memory and my husband’s I decide to flirt with some stranger?_

Nora adjusted her blanket shaking her head, "Actually, there wasn't much of a life inside the vault. We were frozen in these cryogenic chambers."  
Piper’s eyes widened and she looked like she was about to drop her mug, "Wait, you're telling me...you're from before the war?"  
"Yeah, I'm over two hundred years old."  
"Holy..." Piper set her mug on the coffee table and stood up, "A pre-war Commonwealth... Oh goodness this is exciting! What was it like before the bombs?" Piper stared intently searching for answers like they were written on the vault dweller’s skin. Nora thought she saw her instinctively reaching for a pen.

"Well to answer a single question at a time, I lived with my husband and son a ways north of here, in that planned community Sanctuary Hills."  
"No way!" Piper sat back down, this time a lot closer, "When I was—"  
"Piper! A story for a story, remember?" Nora chuckled as Piper deflated a little.  
"Oh right, yeah continue." She gestured with a flick of her wrist and crossed her legs.

"We were getting ready for the day, there was going to be a banquet lunch for the Veterans of Boston."  
"Wait were you in the military!?"  
Nora chuckled, "No, actually I have— had a degree in law, Nate was the veteran."  
"Oh, a lawyer?" Piper sipped her coffee and grinned, "I've read about those. Since then I’ve always thought those who had the ability to sway a verdict were the most attractive." 

_What the actual hell?_

Nora coughed, "Um, heh, yeah uh, so I was sitting in the family room when the doorbell rang, turns out Vault-Tec thought to pay us a very convenient visit for a last-minute spot in the local vault… just for the three of us." Nora closed her eyes. I can’t believe I broke our family.  
She sighed, “It's all my fault, Piper."  
"What's your fault?"  
"I signed us up for that vault. Most days, I just think it would've been best if we...if we would've just died with the rest of the town. I should've declined the offer and left us to enjoy our last few minutes together as a family." Tears formed in the vault dweller's eyes, Piper took Nora's coffee from her and set it on the table next to her own. 

"Are you a hugger?" Piper gave a half-smile and held out her arms. Nora nodded slightly and gave into the gesture.  
So they sat. Nora cried silently into Piper's hair, the other woman held her tightly around the waist. Though Nora hurt all over her body, she couldn't help but to feel like all her broken pieces were being held together. She breathed in Piper's scent; it was an intoxicating mix of old parchment paper and soap. Nora laid her head on Piper's shoulder her soft hair tickled her nose; she could even hear quick beats of the reporter's heart.

_God, why does this feel right? I’m grieving and she makes me feel… better. I wish I could never let go._

"If you want I can trade my story now," Piper whispered, "You don't even have to move, if you still need the hug that is."  
Nora nodded and slightly adjusted her hold around Piper's neck for better comfort.  
"Well I grew up in a tiny settlement on the outskirts of the Commonwealth. Just me, my dad, and small Natalie. Mom left after Nat was a year old and left me to raise us both. Dad was apart of the local militia. ‘Keeping the raiders off our backs and the Mirelurks out of our latrines,’ as he described it. 

“Anyway, one night Dad never came home. I was fourteen and got really worried so I started doing some snooping around. It turns out he was murdered for knowing something he shouldn’t." Nora released her grip, leaving her hands on Piper’s shoulders, looking her friend in the eyes.  
"Piper I'm...I'm sorry..." Piper shook her head and Nora dropped her hands back to her own lap. 

"With more detective work Dad found out his superior, asshole named Mayburn, struck a deal with a raider gang squatting in the woods: he leaves the doors unlocked and they are free to sack the place under a blind eye as long as he gets a cut of the profits. Guess he decided everyone was too much to take care of for the little caps he was making. And before Dad could confront Mayburn, well, Mayburn got to him first.

“So, I decided that bastard wasn't going to get away with what he did to my dad. I got my hands on a working press and made posters— _WANTED FOR DERELICTION OF DUTY: CAPTAIN MAYBURN_ —” Piper held her hands up like the words were plastered in front of her, “the asshole surely wanted to talk after that."

"Piper that's amazing. You really made a difference." Nora wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "What happened next?"  
"That is part one of the story. If you feel up for it, go ahead and finish yours."

_This time Nora, try doing it without crying on her shoulder like a child._

"Right, um, well just as we made it to the vault just as the bombs fell. The elevator was lowered, we changed into our suits, and they told us to get into these chambers that they claimed were just for health screenings. Then it got cold, really, really cold. Then it was dark. Before I knew it I was awake again trying to get my grips on what the fuck happened. Two people opened up Nate's pod, and tried to take my baby. He did what he could to not let them take our baby...but I can still hear him, my husband's last words." Nora felt the rings hanging around her neck.

_It would’ve been better if you had Shaun, you don’t even deserve to be here. It's all your fault Nate is dead._

Piper nodded, "If you're anything like I think, you can overcome this. I can help you, if you want..."  
They both took a moment and looked each other in the eyes. Nora shoved her thoughts to make room for the images of this girl in this red trench coat. Every light freckle, the flecks of brown in her eyes, the torn press cap, the small grin that formed on her perfect lips…

_So, what? Are you forgetting the husband you let die so easily?_

They adjusted their positions, now shoulders touching facing the other side of the room. Nora reached for the bottle of whiskey, and sighed, “I just told the worst thing I have ever experienced to a stranger. This is what happens when I drink." She took a long swig.

"Well if you’re this honest when you’re buzzed, I would love to know how you act when you’re drunk."  
Nora choked, almost spitting out the alcohol, "Uh what?"  
Piper snorted, "I'm joking, but I mean you were sober when, in under twenty minutes, I got you in my bed."  
Nora turned her head, "It must have be that silver tongue of yours."  
"It's a gift… in more ways than one.” Piper winked and sipped her coffee.

_Jesus fuck._

“So, to finish my story right quick, Mayburn got thrown out on his ass. For the next couple years sis and I lived off the kindness of others till I was able to save enough caps to buy a place in a caravan and a house in the big city. That's basically my origin story."  
“It suits you.”  
“Same for you, 'avenging parent searches for her lost child.'”  
“Well, when you put it that way it sounds heroic.”  
“It is, isn’t it?”  
“No, actually, as it turns out, the people who stole my baby were the famous Institute. And my son was alive, as the leader.”  
“Oh my god, Blue. That’s crazy.” Piper replaced her hat and ran her fingers through her hair.  
“My baby was a sixty year old man, and I took down everything he created.”

A warm hand was was placed on her knee, “You did what you thought was right.”  
“I lied to him, Piper. I promised I would take over his spot until his very last day. Then...then I literally blew up everything. I… I lost everything again. I lost the only family I had left. For the longest time, and even now, I don’t believe I have any right to live. I couldn’t tell you how many times I wanted to put a bullet through my head to make it fast, or even take a stroll through the Glowing Sea with nothing on but my birthday suit just to piss off those Children of Atom freaks so they could finish me off. I probably deserve the latter after all…” Nora’s words trailed off. 

_Now you’re just making her uncomfortable, you’re ruining everything, Nora!_

“Fuck, I better go.” She stood up quickly, but not before Piper caught her hand.  
“Wait no Nora, stay.” Her grip was firm. The reporter’s eyes begged for Nora to comply. She felt the weight slightly lift from her chest.  
“How did you do that?” Nora studied Piper’s eyes again.  
“I’m not sure I understand what you mean,” she gave the vault dweller a worried look.

“I have only seen you around here in the city. It wasn’t until fifteen hours ago I’ve even spoken to you, and you were able to make me feel more love in my life since I had Nate by my side. How the hell did you do it?”  
Piper stepped closer still with her hand in Nora’s, “I know what it feels like to hurt. When Dad died, and even though I found who did it, I decided it was my fault. I was fourteen and had to play a grown-up’s role. Some weird karma bullshit or something.”  
“Piper, I can’t—”

She waved her hand, “Please, Nora, listen to me okay? I have a secret. But you have to promise never to tell my sister.” Nora nodded, “Okay, well since my dad was now gone, I lost all control of my life. Mayburn was out, but after that I didn’t know how to deal. At sixteen I made caps on fighting bets in the Combat Zone, there I also dabbled in a little chem usage with the other…patrons— I guess you could call them— to numb the pain. Soon enough I got addicted, at nineteen almost overdosed. I don’t know who managed to save me, I think she was pretty young too, but older than I was, and some had some sort of accent— I don’t know; anyway what I’m trying to say is, I know pain, and sorrow and all the emotions you’re feeling. Just give me the chance to help you through it. It’s the least I could do.”

Nora looked to the door then at her feet, “I can’t… I’m not—”  
“I don’t make many friends, Nora. When I saw you this morning I came on stronger than I initially intended. I felt like I completely fucked up my chances, but now… now I know I was wrong. Just please, stay with me. I want to be here for you.” 

Nora couldn’t handle the honesty. All the words she longed to hear from someone after everything that has happened; everything that happened to her was because she was supposed to meet this dork in the press cap.  
She fell into the reporters arms sobbing. She never realized how bad she needed this; a permanence, a person that wanted her to stay alive, someone to count on. She could have sworn Piper was crying, too.

“I’m so sorry, Piper.”  
“What for?”  
Nora tightened her grip around the other woman, “For not speaking to you sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting thought I had on Piper's backstory due to the companion-trade dialogue between her and Cait indicating that they have somehow met before?
> 
> "So, no ones managed to put you in the ground yet Cait?"  
> "No, but it ain't for the lack of tryin'."


	3. Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper decides that she wants wants to see more of the Commonwealth with Nora by her side.

For the first time in a long time she slept peacefully. Nora woke up curled around Piper on the sofa. She looked around the room, morning light shining through small holes in the roof. The rays danced beautifully on the reporter’s face highlighting every part Nora wanted to—

_No stop, I can’t do this. Not to Nate._

Piper stirred, Nora watched her eyes flutter open slowly. She finally gained all feeling in her body: her head was pounding from the whiskey and night of ugly crying. But that didn't matter— she felt the warmth between them and wanted nothing more than to bury her face into Piper’s neck, inhaling a scent that smelled like home. _Are we still holding hands?_ She tried to say something when their gaze met, so many words and feelings fell on the tip of her tongue all at once. 

“Hey.” _Fucking nailed it._  
Piper rubbed her eyes, “Hey, Blue.”  
“I don’t entirely remember what happened.”  
“That makes two of us.” Piper stared a little longer and grinned.  
“Maybe we should move?” Nora said it as more of a slight suggestion because honestly, she didn’t want to.  
“If you insist. Are you hungry?”

Nora stood and stretched, “A little, but I have to get going. Since the bridge is blown out I have to take the long way around to get back north.”  
“What if I went with you?”  
Nora was slightly taken aback, “I don’t think so. It’ll take some time. I have chores to do on my way around the Commonwealth. It could get a little intense.”  
“I can help. I would _love_ to help.”  
“What about your sister and the paper?”  
Piper chuckled, “Actually it’s when I don’t leave Nat gets a little upset. She tells me I need to chase the next biggest story.”  
“That little girl is your boss?” Nora couldn’t contain her amusement.  
“Nope she’s just really bossy.”  
“Well if Nat is okay with your whereabouts, I guess you can come too.”  
Piper squealed, “Yes! I’ll go pack.”  
The vault dweller tried her best to conceal her utter excitement, “I have to go get some supplies. Be ready in about an half an hour. Pack light!” But Piper was already up the stairs.

Nora picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder. She stood for a moment and looked around. Her eyes wandered to the stairs and watched Piper’s shadow move against the wall. Shaking her head and smiling she walked out the door for the quick trip to the market. First stop was to the doctor for stimpaks and water. More expensive than she thought it would be but had to double up on her usual carry for the worst-case scenario of bringing Piper along.

 _I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she got hurt._  
She wandered a bit more through the market trying to remember what she needed despite the hangover.  
“Hey you with the pip-boy! Need to stock up on ammo? I’ve got the best money can buy.” Another vendor smiled a little too genuinely and leaned on his stall.  
“Yeah, actually. I’ll buy out your .308, .45, and 10mm.” Nora fished out her caps and laid them on the counter.  
“Going on a trip to around the Commonwealth?” He asked, still smiling.  
Nora returned the grin, “I guess you can say that.”  
“Well when you make it back, the names Arturo Rodriguez, next visit I’ll give you a discount on any ammo type you want.” Arturo held out his hand. “Any friend of Piper’s is a friend of mind.” Nora took it and thanked him for his generosity. She turned and shoved the ammo in her bag but was stopped shortly by a small girl with chin-length brown hair.

“Hey Lady,” Nora turned to the sound, “What were you doing coming out of my house?”  
Nora thought for a second, “Oh _you’re_ Nat.”  
“I am, what’s it to you?” She placed her hands on her hips.  
“Uh…” _How could this girl half her age be so intimidating?_ “Piper invited me to stay the night… and I just um...”

“Hey Nat!” Both turned to see Piper jogging up to them, “I see you met my new friend,”  
Nat sized up Nora. Her eyes lingering a bit on the firearms strapped to her leg and back, “A friend. Right. Well what are you all packed up for?” she asked Piper.  
“I told Nora that I could watch her back for a bit outside the wall. She’ll point and shoot and I’ll find the next big story. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I swear I’ll be back.”  
Nat shrugged, “All right,” she gave Piper a hug goodbye, “Make sure you bring back the greatest story ever, don’t keep me waiting!” They left Nat on her own in the market, she looked like she had some other business to take care of besides scaring the hell out of Nora. Their last stop was at the meat stand. It would be a while before they could get something fresher.

They climbed the stairs and Piper took one last look at her home. “Are you sure you want to come with me?”  
Piper nodded, “It’s a nice day! So where we headed?” Nora took that as her cue to continue leading the way. As they entered the courtyard of the old stadium they were stopped by a chubby, red-faced man in a patched three-piece suit.

“Now _where_ do you think you're going, Miss Wright?”  
“I didn’t know I was to report to you everytime I leave the city, McDonough,” Piper crossed her arms.  
“I am the mayor damnit! And you will answer my question!” Nora couldn’t believe it, but his face actually got redder.  
“I am a reporter damnit and I will not not answer your question since you never answer mine.” Nora couldn’t help but snicker at Piper’s mocking. The mayor began waving his hands in the air as he briefly lectured everyone in the vicinity about respect.

When he finished Piper just blinked at him, “Right, well goodbye McDonough.” She grabbed Nora’s hand and pulled her away.  
Behind them McDonough continued shouting, “Make sure your little friend knows what sort of a troublemaker you are!” After they passed a couple guards they started heading east. Nora thought to ask what the mayor meant by his last statement but instead decided on what the overall confrontation.

“So, what was that all about?”  
Piper turned her head, “With McDonough? Oh he just really hates my paper. And me, for that matter. Do you support the news?”  
“Well I always supported the freedom of the press, no matter the content.”  
Piper grinned, “I knew I liked you. Well I printed some stuff a while ago about how Diamond City was letting people get taken from their homes and how the mayor was an Institute Synth behind the whole operation.”  
“Wow, Pipes, that is a big accusation.”  
“Exactly. And the day it was printed he caught me outside the city and began arguing about it yelling at me about how I am nothing but a— and I quote— ‘a rabble-rousing, slanderer.’”

Nora stopped, “Wait that was you?”  
“What was me?”  
“The first day I came to Diamond City I heard two people yelling at each other about rabble-rousing and lies and sleeping with their assistant and holy crap, that _was_ you!” Nora began to laugh uncontrollably using the reporter to steady herself.  
Piper chuckled too, “Why’s that so funny?” Nora was able to calm herself down just enough to answer.  
“I just remember thinking ‘I would love to get to know her,’ before I passed into the stadium.” Nora finally was able to calm down and continued walking.  
“Oh so it’s the irony that’s amusing.”

“That, and I love a woman who challenges authority.” It slipped out before Nora could stop it. Piper looked at her and smirked. “I mean, I-uh I think it’s great you’re standing up for what you believe in and _really_ believing these people deserve more than a liar for a mayor.” She stuttered and tried to find a way to take back her confession. _Way to go._

Nora cleared her throat, “Well, our first stop will be Goodneighbor—”  
“Seriously? You looking to get stoned or stabbed?”  
“It’s really not a bad place.”  
“I hope you’re being sarcastic.” She rolled her eyes.  
“I’m good friends with the mayor, so we can get a place to stay for free. The music is great at the bar, but the drinks are still full price though, unless you can somehow convince the old robot to be a little less of a dick.”  
“Sorry, Blue, my powers seem to only work on women.” Nora covered her face in embarrassment. Piper seems to know just what to say to make her blush.

 

During their walk Nora caught Piper glancing over a couple times, surprisingly they didn’t encounter as many obstacles as Nora thought. She was able to enjoy the atmosphere Piper set between them. It caused her to fantasize about days waking up next to her and holding her hand and very possibly kissing —  
_For God’s sake Nora stop. That can’t happen. This can’t happen. I promised Nate I would love him forever and till… death do us part… No I can’t rationalize it like that. I gotta stop before it gets too far._

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of super mutants. She pushed Piper closer to the side of a building and took her rifle off her back. “You can shoot, right?” _Yes because now is a great time to ask that question._  
“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Piper whispered back.  
“All right, don’t shoot unless you have to. I’m going to try to take them out from here first.” And she did; a pull of the trigger for each mutant sending them falling to the ground.  
She stood pulling Piper behind her; Goodneighbor was only a couple paces beyond that point. The heavy doors creaked as Nora pulled them open.

“You know Nora, this really isn’t the greatest place for a romantic getaway.”  
“I don’t know about you Pipes, but nothing gets me hot and bothered quite like the smell of burning rubber, stale cigarettes, and random street murders.”  
“Well the way you dropped those Mutants was pretty hot. What else can you use those steady fingers for?” Piper winked.  
Nora could feel her face get warm, “I-uh, well-um HEY KLEO!” Avoiding the question all together Nora ran to greet the vendor.

Piper was a little uneasy around KLEO but eventually they had a conversation about how she should be getting— as KLEO stated— a _real_ weapon and encouraged her to trade in her well-worn 10mm pistol.

Walking away, Piper whispered, “Well she’s charming,”  
In a mock-Assaultron voice Nora replied, “But she does know her weapons, baby.” That caused Piper to snicker. They had lunch in the Third Rail. Piper conveniently wanted the closest table to Magnolia. Nora began questioning the reporter on her choice of specific seating to which Piper got a little too defensive.  
“I’ve heard she has a really nice set.”  
Nora quirked an eyebrow, “A nice set? Really?”  
“Of songs, Blue! Jesus!” Piper stuffed her face with food and refused to answer any more questions.

Nora set her chin in her hands, “It’s not much fun when the reporter gets interviewed is it?” Piper gave her a look so sharp Nora could've sworn she felt the stab.  
The rest of the night they chatted about their previous travels, Nora introduced the concept of the Railroad and her other friends she made around the Commonwealth and how she was leading them back to the main settlement of Sanctuary Hills.

 

Before they knew it, it was getting dark. Nora didn’t intend on spending all day chatting her up at the bar, time sort of got away from her. She wasn’t complaining, though, her life almost felt normal again. The lady behind the counter of the Rexford Hotel seemed to despise the sight of Nora walking through the door. 

“Top floor, last one on the right,” she grumbled. Nora said thanks and headed to the room. When they got there Piper immediately dropped all her stuffed and fell on the bed.  
“I am exhausted.”  
“Then sleep. But leave me some room. I apologize for not having a second bed or being able to get you another room. I ran low on caps getting supplies.”  
Piper shook her head, “It’s fine, really. Sleeping next to someone is more comfortable anyway.” She sat up and took off her trenchcoat and cap setting them both on the chair. Nora watched her admiring every movement. The vault dweller shook her head and finished taking off her armor placing it on the floor near her bag. She walked over and sat the edge of the bed to remove her boots.

“Hey, Blue?”  
“Hm?” she kicked off her shoes and laid down beside Piper.  
“Um… what was Nate like? I’m sorry if it’s too invasive; you don’t have to answer.” The question was a kick in the gut. So many memories came back at once. She touched her necklace again imaging their first meeting.  
“No it’s… it’s okay. He was so amazing, so handsome. I met him in high school. He played left field on the varsity baseball team, I played softball. We met during a guy-girl scrimmage game.” Nora stared at the ceiling  
“Blue. I have no idea what any of that is.”  
She closed her eyes, faintly drifting, “How about I just explain everything when we have more time.”

“Awe so no late night interviews?.” Nora turned her head giving Piper a slight glare. “Sorry, force of habit.”  
“Habit or not, _goodnight_ Piper.”  
She giggled, “Night, Blue.”


	4. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women run into a trouble when they leave Goodneighbor; Nora realizes she needs to move on.

Piper wasn't there when Nora woke up. She peered over to the empty side of the bed and frowned. Nora took her pip-boy off the nightstand and clipped it onto her wrist. After strapping her armor back on she collected her things and headed out the door to look for the missing reporter. 

Although the investigation didn’t take long. She found her in the sitting room of the hotel with— she never would’ve thought— Magnolia. They were sitting side-by-side on the loveseat, Piper sat with her legs crossed and leaning forward invested in every word the singer spoke. Nora approached them slowly not wanting to interrupt.

Piper caught her eye, “Hey, Nora! Look who I found.”  
Magnolia looked at her and chuckled, her eye caught on the pip-boy, “Now what’s a lady like you doing in a place like this?” she asked, her voice was smooth and Nora felt a little shy. 

Nora placed her hand on her hip, holding herself up a straighter to look sure of herself, “Me? I’m playing a game. First idiot who grabs my ass gets his arm broken; ten points if he’s drunk.” Nora held her breath and waited for an answer. 

Magnolia laughed, “Now that sounds like the beginning of a great song, don’t you think Miss Wright?” Piper’s reply came in a giggle fit she attempted to cover with her hand. 

Nora spoke again, “But I am sorry to have to break up the party, we have to get going, I got a call on my radio from the Minutemen.”  
“Agh, all right, Blue.” Adjusting her hat Piper stood and bid Magnolia a good day. 

They left Goodneighbor without a word. It wasn’t until they made it to the main route that Piper began gushing all about the singer and her music. For the most part Nora zoned out watching the clouds move.  
“She’s so great isn’t she? All her life she’s been dedicated to music and how great it feels to let all those emotions out in a single song. Sometimes her songs are even on Diamond City’s radio. They’re so catchy I wish they still had those… those…”

“Records?” Nora shrugged half-listening. They made it to the edge of the coast. Nora remembered all the fun she used to have in college at the beach. It was more fun to think about than Piper’s crushing on some barroom singer.

“Yeah! I would buy everything of hers—”  
“Wait Piper quiet.” Nora stopped her walking trying to listen.  
“I don’t hear anything.” She continued walking.  
“Stay still!” Nora lowered her stance drawing her pistol.  
“Really Nora—” the vault dweller then heard skittering and clicks—Mirelurks.

“Piper I swear to God get your ass down.” She took her arm and pulled her. Piper almost fell on top of the other woman. The clicks were getting louder, Nora pushed Piper behind an abandoned shipping crate, ever so silently aiming around the corner. With a few pops of her pistol the two crabs were down.  
Lowering her gun she turned, about three or so more were following the noise of the firearm. When they caught sight of the women the angry clicks became more intense.

“Jesus Christ, Piper if you really know how to shoot that pistol, now is a great time to put it to use!”

“Already on it!” She clicked the safety and got to her feet. Each of them quickly claimed a Mirelurk but more and more kept coming. Somewhere in the scuffle, Nora couldn’t hear the distinctive shots of the reporter’s pistol over her own and the squeals of dying Mirelurks. Drawn back to reality a crab made a swipe at her middle making her stumble. Angry with her inability to drop the damn thing with one shot, she sent another bullet straight between its beady eyes. _Never liked those things, even when they were smaller than me._ With the last of the crabs out of the way, Nora shook the sand from her clothes, holstered her pistol, and was horrified to find herself very much alone.

“Piper?” She was met with only the sound of water beating the shoreline. _Fuck._ She took off in a sprint towards the last place she was seen, “Pipes?” Nora checked all around the coast inside each small shop. She eventually spotted her not too far off sitting on the edge of a dock behind a couple more crates.  
Nora hurried and ran up to her, “Fuck, Piper, why did you walk away?” Piper wouldn’t look her in the eye. Instead she held onto her ankle with both hands. Her pant leg was shredded and bloody. Nora immediately dropped to her knees fumbling through her pack.

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” Nora eventually was able to coax her hands away to assess the damage.

“It’s... it’s bad isn’t it…” Piper asked still refusing eye contact. _Well it certainly doesn’t look pretty._ Nora decided not to verbalize her frustration. Instead, she shot a flare and returned to clean the reporter up.

“Close your eyes,” Nora inserted a stimpack,“You’ll be okay, I promise.”

— — — 

Nora knew she couldn’t do it on her own. Piper was passed out before the Minutemen arrived. She carried Piper, and— against her own judgement— let the Minutemen do most of the fighting on the trek back to the Castle. But between the deep water, overwhelming amount of Raiders, and even more Mirelurks, she was more than grateful for their help.

When they arrived Nora made sure to keep Piper in her own private quarters. Nora sat by her bedside and waited for hours for the reporter to wake up. According to her pip-boy, it was about three in the morning when she finally did. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and let them wander the room, admiring the surroundings, taking in all of the decorations till her gaze fell upon Nora. She was sitting on the edge of her seat with her head down, elbows on her knees, her hands clasped around the rifle barrel as it sat upright. It wasn’t until she heard Piper shift did she move her head.

“I told you you’d be okay.” she stated curtly. She wanted to be angry at her, but instead she was scared.

“Look, Blue I’m—”

“You’re sorry, right? You got hurt and then ignored it thinking it would all be okay? You’re lucky I found you in time.” Nora stood up rubbing her forehead. Piper looked at her lap and played with her fingers. “What if I never found you and another fucking crab did instead or a King or a Hunter— you wouldn't have been able to get away. This is why I don’t take anyone with me anymore, too many damn casualties.” Nora paced to the other side of the room and stared out the window. 

_Just calm down, talk to her. She didn’t know._

“Sorry. And thank you.” Piper said meekly. “I’ll… I’ll go back to Diamond City when I’m better. I don’t want to be just another casualty to you.” Knowing very well that Piper wasn’t just anything to her in such a short amount of time— no one she traveled with was just a casualty. They all meant something to her, but Piper was different.

Nora turned to see the starlight lay on Piper’s face, reflecting tears on her cheeks. “No, fuck, look I didn’t mean that.” She crossed the room and sat back in her chair. “Just… why didn’t you immediately say anything when you were hurt?”

“I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle myself out there.” She brought her good leg to her chest. 

“Piper…” Nora moved to sit in the bed next to her, “I know very well you can take care of yourself, but you were hurt, and hurt pretty bad. I need to know when these things happen. I’ve lost way too many friends because they thought they could take on the Wasteland alone. And… what would Nat say when her sister broke her promise and never came home?” Nora knew as soon as she said it, she shouldn't have. Piper stared blankly.

Her voice was shaking, “I can't even imagine leaving her alone like that.”

“And you’re not going to, not while I’m here.” Nora wiped the tears from Piper’s cheek, leaving her hand rest a little longer underneath her jaw. They studied a each other for a moment taking in the feel of the air between them. Despite the circumstances, it was so right, it took everything Nora had not to just melt into the reporter’s arms. She felt a twist in her gut as Piper slowly began to close the gap. She watched Nora’s eyes on her own. Their noses brushed ever so— _No I can’t, not right now._ Nora dropped her hand and turned away, Piper sighed slightly trying to avoid Nora’s gaze.

“Piper I—”

“It’s okay, Nora, I get it. You don’t have to rush anything. I’m going to go back to sleep.” She pulled the blanket over her shoulder turning to face the other wall, “You should too.” Nora wanted to say more than a stupid overused apology. She felt so vulnerable around Piper. The feelings she set when they were close was nothing like Nora ever felt before. Every touch was intoxicating, every look inviting, every smile felt… well it felt like home again. Like she cheated time and found herself back in 2077 sharing her life with a reporter, not a soldier. 

— — — 

Nora sat by her side for days. Only moving to get Piper food or drink or to help fend off the occasional wandering Wasteland creature. At nights when Nora wasn’t distracted by the needs of others, she and Piper argued over the injury. The reporter found this entire ordeal utterly dull and insisted she was well enough to travel.  
“We aren’t leaving till I know for sure you’re okay.”

“But I am!” 

“You’re not moving.”

“Thanks mom.” Piper huffed. “Do you ever even sleep?”

Nora shook her head, “Haven’t done much of that in about a year.”

“What about the first time we met?”

Nora thought, “That was the first time in month since I was able to sleep for longer than five hours.”

“You should try sleeping here.”

“There aren’t enough beds.” Nora bit her lip.

“There’s enough room in this bed.” Piper scooted to open up the other half of the mattress.

Nora slumped in her chair, “I can’t Piper.” 

“Sure you can, you need to sleep.”

“No, I can’t. It’s not right.”

“I don’t think I understand, Blue. We’ve been sharing a bed this past week.”

Nora brought her hand to her necklace again, Piper followed her movement and frowned. “I just… Look, Piper, everything I said the other night was true. I loved my husband and my old life. But when I look at you, I forget they ever existed… and instead I see you. I don’t think I should forget everything so fast, but I just feel such a pull towards you and if I lose you too… I don’t think I can go through that again. I need— want— to stop hurting, but I don’t want to betray Nate.”

Piper thought for a moment, “Why do you think you’re betraying him?”

Nora shrugged, “We were married. Everything I ever became was because of him. He encouraged me to go to law school because he knew it would make me happy. He promised to watch Shaun every time I left for class and wait up for me to have dinner.”

“And after death, wouldn’t he still want you to be happy, even without him?”

Nora opened her mouth and tried to protest, but couldn’t find the words that made the most sense. “You’re right.”

“Okay. What do you think would make you the most happy?”

“After all I lost? Finding someone to love after two hundreds years.”

“You gotta admit Blue, that is a long time to wait for love.” Piper smirked.

“I supposed it is.” Nora stood up, “Um, I gotta run a perimeter check; get some sleep. Tomorrow you can try to walk.”

“Thanks, Nora. Stay safe, okay?”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” And like that she left the reporter on her own. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. _Fuck._ She climbed the stairs and tuned her pip-boy to Diamond City radio. There was nothing like the music from her time to make her feel better, no matter how silly the songs were. It had been nearly a year since she left the vault. _Am I really going to do it? Am I really ready to leave Nate behind? He always wanted me to be happy. He would understand, and I would want the same for him if he was in my position._

Nora took her time wandering around the Castle walls, checking turrets and locks, making sure all were in working order. As she walked she traced the bricks thinking about if Piper was there two hundred years ago. If she would’ve been too nervous and unsure of her own feelings to even talk to the woman and if she had, would the bombs have even dropped; she never would’ve had Shaun— instead maybe a dog or two; she would’ve had that apartment in the city just cozy enough for the two of them to settle down together.

Eventually she found her way back to her chamber slowly creaking open the door. Piper was sleeping; a small sliver of light from the hall shown on her face. After a minute of appreciating the sight of a quiet Piper Wright, she shut the door behind her taking off the pip-boy and placing it on the side table. She sat on the edge of the bed, the other woman stirred.

“Are you gonna rest here?” Piper asked sleepily. Her eyes half-lidded looked at Nora.

“If you’ll have me.” Piper grinned and scooted over. Nora knew she missed the closeness of sleeping next to someone, ever since the first night when she slept next to Piper she felt the comfort she so longed for. This time was different. Piper wrapped her arms around Nora and pulled her close, her breath on Nora’s neck sent shivers down her spine; the way her hand fell over her stomach gave Nora a warm feeling. Their bodies fit so perfectly. Nora could feel her entire body relax.

“Piper?”

“Hm?”

“Please, don’t scare me like that again. I can’t lose you too.”

She nuzzled closer, “I’ll always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As eager as I am to get these out, I have to resort to one maybe two a week. Really bad timing on my part, but I swear the good stuff is coming!


	5. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora helps rehabilitate Piper's injury; They make their way to Sanctuary.

They spent the next week at the Castle rehabilitating the use of Piper’s left leg. The skin and muscle that regenerated over the wound was still new and sensitive. It took a few tries for Piper to hold her own weight while getting off the bed. Eventually she was forced to use Nora as a crutch as they walked the perimeter of the courtyard. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I need to move around, Blue. I can't take this anymore.”

“Fine. but if you fall i'm not catching you.”

“I could say the same for you.” Nora turned a shade of red to match Piper’s coat. “But come on, we gotta go, Blue. I’m getting tired of hearing the damn repeating radio freedom nonsense.”

“Actually, that ‘nonsense’ are all the settlements I’ve promised to take care of and since i have to watch over you, my job as general is sort of lacking.”

“Wait, you’re the general?”

Nora snorted, “Did Little Miss Reporter not catch that no one has called me by name?”

“Well General, you see it's been sort of difficult to do anything, but think about how you tied me to the bed.” 

Nora raised an eyebrow, “ Oh so that’s what you’ve spent the last week thinking about?” Nora winked and the reporter stumbled.

She stuttered, “I uh… I think I’m good for today.” She sat down on the dirt.

“So you don't want any help back to your room? You’re just going to sit there and pout?”

“This is a protest.”

Nora laughed, “Oh really? How so?”

“I’m not moving till we finally leave this place. And you can’t make me.” Piper adjusted her press cap and crossed her arms.

Nora cocked her head, “So you’re just protesting because you’re stubborn and bored?” Piper nodded. “And you think there's nothing I can do to move you unless we leave the Castle?” another nod.

“Absolutely nothing.” Piper grinned, thinking that she won the sass-off pleased her greatly.

Nora shrugged, “Well, you leave me no choice.”

“What are you— Hey!” Nora picked up the reporter one arm behind her back the other behind her knees. Piper tried her best to conceal her smile with a disapproving tone, “That is cheating. I will not stand for your anti-protesting agenda.”

“That’s right, you won't stand for this because I’ll carry you back.” Nora smirked. Piper tried her best not to show Nora her amusement.

In her best faux-posh accent, “Fine, but you will carry me like a queen around my castle and accompany me to a view of the sunset.” 

“Ooh I like it, Queen Piper Wright—”

“And her royal Fool Nora.” Piper removed her cap placing it on Nora’s head over her eyes. “Now off we go to the top of my castle!” She carried Piper up the staircase and around the top setting her down on the edge overlooking the water. Nora sat down next to her; though it was a little cold up there, she had to admit the sight from the top was something special, the way the sunset reflected on the water and the sound of the waves hitting the sand was a nice break from the typical gunshots and screams that echo around the Commonwealth.

“You know,” Piper spoke, “That hat suits you.” Nora took it off her head and examined the worn leather.

“How long have you had this?”

“It was my dad’s. He was the first one who put a pen in my hand and told me that I could never lose if I wrote the truth.”

“That’s a bold statement.” Nora placed the hat back on her head. Having that small bit of Piper in her possession made her feel happy; she dreaded the moment she’d have to give it back.

“Yeah, well it’s caused more problems than it’s solved.” She scooted closer and placed her head on Nora’s shoulder, in return a hand came around Piper’s waist pulling her the last couple inches. _Nate would want me to be happy._ Nora let her shoulders relax and took in the view. She breathed deeply, inhaling the scents of seawater and fresh air.

“Thank you, Piper.”

“What for?”

“For creeping up behind me in Diamond City.” She looked down at her and smiled, “I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if you never spoke to me.”

“I honestly didn’t think talking to you would’ve ended up going this well,” Piper chuckled. “Are you okay, Blue?”

Nora met Piper’s eyes, there was no way she could lie to her. She shook her head, “No, not really,” she brushed Piper’s hair behind her ear, “But I know I will be.” The reporter exhaled and leaned back into Nora. Piper felt warm lips graze her temple, “I promise,” she whispered, “I promise.”

— — — — 

Piper gained her ability to walk comfortably a couple weeks later. Though it was still a little sore, it was safe for travel. Some of the Minutemen came with them for extra backup. Due to Piper’s accident they had ended up more south than anticipated.  
Nora slung her rifle over her shoulder trying to ignore her aching feet, “Traveling was a lot easier when I was in cahoots with the Brotherhood.” Some of the Minutemen offered glares. Piper, on the other hand stared wide-eyed.

“Wait you were apart of the Brotherhood?”

Nora nodded, “Yes ma’am. As a matter of fact, I made the rank of Paladin.”

“Now way! What was it like being on that big blimp?”

“They called it the Prydwen. It was really neat. I got my own couple suits of Power Armor painted with their special rankings. I would’ve been on board with the  
entire down-with-the-Institute thing if the leader wasn’t an absolute dick.”

Piper snorted, “Oh really? What kind of dick was he?”

“The kind that probably got his battle scars from opening beer bottles with pocket knives.” Nora chuckled, “But really, my favorites to hang around had to be the scribes. There was this one scribe stationed at the police station. Scribe Haylen… God I’ll never forget her. She was so bright, and we had a lot of fun talking. I taught her what it was like being a lawyer, and she taught me all about her job as a scribe. When the others were on field missions, and we were left by ourselves at the station, I showed her how to dance, and we did some small science projects like using acid to melt the screws off Knight Rhys’s bed.” 

“She sounds nice.” Nora could sense the slight jealousy in Piper’s voice.

“It was never anything more than friends. I cared about her a lot, sure, but she’s gone.” 

“Blue… you’re joking.” Nora frowned trying to avoid Piper’s eyes. Instead she looked at the ground.

She could feel a lump form in her throat, “When the Railroad planned to steal one of the Brotherhood Vertibirds to get to the Prydwen, we had to go to the Cambridge Police Station and take out all the members there. That included Scribe Haylen. I tried to not let her see me, but it didn't work. I caught her in one of the backrooms. She pointed a gun at my face and called me a traitor. She had every right to feel angry, sad, and used all at once. She said she trusted me; she was about to pull the trigger when…” her voice cracked, she felt Piper touch her arm. 

“I didn’t have to do it. Another agent behind me did; I caught her as she fell…” Nora inhaled deeply, trying to hold herself together, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Piper nodded but didn’t let go of her arm. It pained Nora to remember all the friends lying in graves she’d dug for them; it was even worse to imagine adding another body to the count. 

Piper gave her some time before she tried to loosen the tension in the air, “Do you have any friends in Sanctuary Hills waiting for your arrival?”

“A couple, others are just some random people looking for a place to settle.”

“They got names?” Piper laughed uneasily.

“You’ll meet all of them when we get there. It shouldn’t be that much longer, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. If you wish, message me on my tumblr @ foximulder anything is welcome there too


	6. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they make it to Sanctuary Piper reveals her deepest secrets; Nora finally says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far and probably the most busy. I took a couple liberties and really deviated from canon events. Though regardless, I hope you all really like this one as I much as I do.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

It was late afternoon when they arrived at Sanctuary, the sun was glowing just over the horizon setting a nice hue on the settlement. They were met by two large guardposts and a fence around the perimeter.

“Well shit,” Piper gasped, “I didn’t expect there to be—”

“Water purifiers, machine gun turrets, a dozen or so caravans, and twenty-four hour guards posted at each tower. Oh and there’s trading booths if you need a drink or even some guns.”

“Wow. It’s like a smaller Diamond City.”

Nora chuckled, “I guess you can say that.” She turned her attention to the guards as they got closer, “Open the gate!” The guard echoed her request, soon after the entryway creaked open, a line was formed on each side of the street full of settlers applauding and cheering for their savior. Nora blushed and accepted their thanks: caps, pats on the back, handshakes, and even ammunition was offered. All the love Nora was given made Piper giggle, observing a true hero’s welcome made her feel like this entire trip was worth it.

Nora spoke as they made it to the end of the line, “I honestly didn’t expect any of that,” she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. Piper was about to answer but was interrupted.

“What? So I don’t get anythin’?”

The vault dweller immediately turned at the voice, “Cait, oh my god,” she dropped her rifle by her feet. The two embraced tightly almost toppling over. Piper looked at her feet trying not to listen to them.

“I thought you were leaving for good,” Nora stated, breathless.

“I thought ‘bout it, I couldn’ miss ya comin’ home.” They released still beaming at each other. “So, who’s the girl?” Cait nodded her head at the reporter.

“Oh!” Nora turned, arm around Cait’s waist, “This is Piper Wright, we met in Diamond City a couple weeks ago.” Cait stared at Piper for a while examining every inch of her.

Eventually Piper held out her hand and smiled awkwardly, “It’s nice to meet you, Cait.”

Cait smirked and returned the gesture, “Actually, we already have.” Nora looked at her quizzically. “I don’t blame ya if you don’t remember, you were pretty doped up most days, kid.”

Piper dropped her hand, “I uh...I gotta take a walk.”

“Piper, wait—”

“Alone, Nora. Please. I’ll be back before it gets dark.” She folded her arms and left the two of them. Nora bit her lip.

“I didn't think that was—”

“It’s all right. It’s been a long trip for us both. She just needs some time to herself.” Nora cleared her throat, “So, um you wanna have a celebratory drink and hear my war story?”

Cait laughed, “Ya had me at drink, darlin’.”

 

They grabbed a small cooler Nora had stashed under the bridge entering Sanctuary. The drinks were ice cold from the water and they headed back to a shack Nora constructed for them to share as they became closer friends. When she couldn’t sleep she and Cait would stay up and talk for hours about their past. At those times they agreed they were both too fucked up to go into the Wasteland on their own, but together they could take on the world.

The sitting room was as nice as Nora could make it. A couple side tables a couch and an arm chair. They sat together on the sofa as Nora shared her battle. Cait was eager to hear about the Institute’s demise but a little less excited for her best friend’s loss.

“So, I had to hack into the director’s terminal and unlock all doors leading to the reactor room.” Nora took a drink, “And when I get there, Shaun is laying in his bed. Not fighting back or anything.”

“Did he even say a word to ya?” Cait asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“He didn’t even bother to look in my direction. But I couldn’t unlock the terminal. I needed the password from him . That had to have been one of the _hardest_ conversations I could have ever had, Cait. My dying son not even seeing me as his mother anymore. I never even had the chance to raise him myself.” Cait placed her hand on Nora’s arm.

“You woulda been a great mother.” Nora scooted closer and laid her head on Cait’s shoulder.

Nora sighed, “After the detonator was placed, we relayed back to the control room. And I couldn’t believe that the Synth that was made to replicate my baby was there waiting for me to take him home. He believed I was his mom.”

Cait took a sip, “What did ya say to ‘im?”

“I told him yes; what else was I to do?”

“Where is he now?”

“With the Railroad waiting for me to come home. I know it makes me sound like a complete ass, but I can’t, Cait, I don’t want him. He’s not the real Shaun.”

“Listen to me, Nora,” Cait turned to face her, “The kid don’t realize he ain’t yours. All he knows is that ‘is mom promised to come back for ‘im, to love ‘im. An’ believe me when I tell ya, nothin’ hurts a child more— synthetic or not— than a parent takin’ back that promise.”

Nora sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I understand what ya mean, but he won’t.”

“You’re right, I—” There was a knock in the doorway; Piper stood with her hat pulled over her eyes.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Blue, but I was just wondering where I could sleep for tonight.” 

Nora stood, bottle still in hand, “Yeah, there’s a room upstairs, I’ll show you. Excuse us Cait.”

“Take all the time ya need,” Cait winked and taking another bottle out of the cooler, left them alone.

“She’s something.” Piper stated, her voice was low.

“She was the first real friend I made out in there. Helped me through really rough times.” Piper nodded as Nora led her up to the second floor, a small bed and a side table decorated with a small lantern.

“Sorry it isn’t much, I use it when I’m here for a couple days at a time.”

“It’s fine, really. But where are you going to sleep?”

“Cait and I have a lot to catch up on and there’s repairs that need done.”

“You’re crazy, Nora. we had a long walk today.”

“Well staying up all night is better than having nightmares about your dead husband and son.” Nora exhaled raising the bottle to her lips.

“I didn’t mean it like that…”

Nora swallowed, “It doesn’t matter... Goodnight, Piper.” Nora began to head back down the stairs.

“Wait, don’t leave.” Nora stopped. “Please stay here.”

“Cait’s waiting—”

“Please, Blue. I need you—” Her voice broke and she collapsed onto the floor sobbing into her hands. Nora was quick to be at her side she picked her up and held her. Piper tightly wrapped herself around Nora; her hands holding onto her neck for dear life, her legs around Nora’s waist crying into her neck. In return Nora held her against herself, one arm around her back the other on mindlessly interlaced in the reporter’s hair. 

“Was it what Cait said?” Piper shook her head burying her face further. “Can you tell me?” Piper sat up, she pulled her hat further over her eyes.  
“No, look at me,” Nora stated more as a plea than suggestion, she took the press cap off her head and looked her in the eyes, “What’s going on, Pipes?”

Piper sniffed, “I never thought I’d see her again. I didn’t know her name was Cait, but I know that damn face, I was hoping she wouldn't have remembered me and… I didn’t want her to save me.”

“What?” Nora moved the hair out of Piper’s eyes.

“It’s… It’s a long story.” Nora nodded urging her to continue, Piper exhaled, “When I was looking at property in the city I met Nick Valentine. We became quick friends and I knew I could trust that man with anything. A couple months later I told him I had some caps saved up for my sister. I left them with him so he could bring Nat to live in Diamond City. But the first couple years at the Combat Zone all I did was Mentats: grape and orange and whatever I could find. That helped me win all the money, I was able to make the smart decisions with what fights and who to bet on. The day I gave the caps to Nick, I made up my mind to get my hands on anything else and end it all,” Piper was crying again, Nora wiped the tears off her cheeks. The reporter placed her forehead on Nora’s and continued, “I know I did some, or like, _a lot_ of Jet for starters, some Calmex I got from the vendor there, Buffout, and to top it all off a final hit of Psycho. Now that felt like I was kicked in the chest by a brahmin.”

“Piper...”

“Please, wait till I finish for you to hate me. It was after all the fights were over and all the Raiders left. I was sitting in the stands still stoned off my ass when I decided that I wouldn’t back out of it, that I was only hurting Nat by staying around. So as much strength as I could have managed, I took my last shot, this one I made sure was the hardest chem in the entire building.”

“What was it?” Her brow furrowed.

“Overdrive...”

“Fuck, Piper…”

“I… I wanted to make it slow and painful. I was nineteen and I felt like I deserved it. It felt like my insides were melting my head was going to explode. I wanted to fucking kill something, but at the same time I couldn't move, could barely even breathe.

“As the first five minutes passed, I could feel myself going in and out. I wanted to cry for help or scream. I tasted blood and heard a really sharp ringing. What hurt the most was that I started hallucinating. I saw Nat crying over me, at that moment I realized I didn’t want to die. We only had each other. But that what the end of the Great Piper Wright. I knew I was doomed and I couldn’t stop it. At the last minute I couldn't feel a thing. I just stared at the ceiling and waited for more hallucinations, at one point I realized all that there was nothing to look forward to, there was no white light, no one waiting for me on the other side— I was alone.

“But I woke up the next morning in the fighting cage. I wanted to throw up but nothing came out. I looked around and saw only a girl, a girl with red hair and bruises and a smile that could cure anything. She looked me in the eyes and said to me, ‘Go home to your family, kid, there ain’t nothing more special than being where you know you’re loved.’ Those words stuck with me forever, no matter where I go I need to promise Nat that I’ll always be there for her. I don’t know how she did it, but she did, and I never got to thank her for saving my life.” Piper’s head fell forward onto Nora’s shoulder.

Nora squeezed her tighter, words of comfort were not coming to her, “You wanna go get some fresh air?” Piper nodded unleashing her grip around Nora.

 

They walked around the streets in Sanctuary. Piper admired the streetlights and their soft glow. Fingers interlaced, they enjoyed the warm air and the shy looks they exchanged. Everything felt almost okay again. Nora’s mind began to wander, she bit the inside of her mouth.

“Can I show you something?” Nora pulling her slightly, Piper nodded giddily. The vault dweller led them up a ways north of Sanctuary on top of the hill. “This was my vault.” She stared at the rusty elevator thinking of the day the bombs fell.

Piper stared awestruck, “And is Nate…?”

Nora nodded, “Stand in the middle, please.”

“Wait we are going down there? But Blue, I don’t think—”

Nora cut her off, “I have something I need to do. Please stand in the center.”

Piper did as asked, Nora went to the control room and hit the big button, hurrying to stand by the reporter. The gears creaked and moaned as the elevator descended. Piper held onto Nora to steady herself.

When they made it to the bottom Piper stumbled trying to get her footing, “That was intense.”

“Try doing that while you watch a nuclear detonation. I nearly pissed myself.” Nora took her hand again. “Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.” She led her past the first set of doors to the cryo chambers. She remembered the day she woke up: dizzy and weak and extremely confused trying to fight off Radroaches.

Nora pointed to the last one, “This one was mine,” she turned her gaze to the right side, “and this… this is Nate.” Her confidence began to run thin.

Piper bit her lip, “Are you sure you want to be down here?”

“I have to say something to him, and I want you to hear it too.” Piper looked at her feet nodding.

Nora took a deep breath. _You need to do this, just say what you need to say._ “Hey Nate, for starters, I love you, and I know you know that. When we met there was not a single person I wanted by my side. You were everything to me, and I will never forget how you made me feel.” Piper shifted her feet and looked up at the ceiling.

“But I realize now, that I will never be able to have you back. And I have to live with that. You died sixty years ago when the Institute stole Shaun from your arms. The Institute no longer exists, I helped with that. You can now rest peacefully knowing the ones who killed you are no longer here to ruin anyone else’s lives. And for all that I’ve been through, I wanted to ask you for your blessing to love someone else.”

Piper was shocked, “Blue, you don't—”

“Piper, please.” Nora cleared her throat, “What I’m saying is, Nate, I’ve waited two hundred years to be loved like you have, to be cared for and feel comfortable. I know in our time it was a bit of a taboo thing, and this is a part of me I never mentioned to you, but I found a girl I really like. And I want you to know that she makes me...happy. Her name is Piper Wright. She’s very loud and pushy and an all-around stubborn pain in the ass, but I know she'll look out for me.” Piper couldn’t contain her smile. “Hoping that it’s okay with you, I’m going to try to make her love me too.” Nora took off the chain holding their wedding rings and wrapped it around the pod controls, “I-I think I need to move on. You’ll always be my hero, Nate. Goodbye.” Nora touched the glass of the pod and exhaled.

Without another word Nora began walking and took Piper’s hand and led her to the vault elevator. So many thoughts came to her mind and so many feelings came rushing to her. They stood in silence till the elevator stopped at the top.

“Did you mean all of that?” Piper said as they reached the top overlooking sanctuary. Before she could start crying, Nora grabbed her waist and pulled her in their noses brushed. Even in the dark of night the blush on Piper’s face was obvious.

“Blue are you—” She could feel Nora’s breath on her lips her heart beating so hard she could swear the entire Commonwealth could hear.

“I hope you don’t mind, Papergirl, but I think I’m ready for that interview.” She swallowed her grief, just momentarily replacing it with a new confidence.

Piper grinned, tilting her head, “Where do you want to start?” 

“Here.” Before she lost her courage, she met Piper’s lips with her own. Nora didn’t know if it was all the emotions she was feeling, or the radiation in the air, but nothing ever felt so intoxicating. Every movement sent a prickling sensation down her entire body, every touch was perfectly where it needed to be. The sweet taste of Piper’s lips on her own made her melt; she was surprised her knees didn’t buckle.

“Uh… excuse me, Agent Whisper?” Against her better judgement Nora pulled away to acknowledge the presence of the obvious Railroad runner.

She looked at Piper and sighed, the other woman couldn’t stifle a laugh, “Goddamn, I told Dez to leave me alone; that I would come find her. What the hell do you guys want?” The runner shifted uncomfortably.

“I uh… I didn't meant to interrupt,” Nora scoffed, her annoyance obvious, “but we have a situation.”

“Care to elaborate?” Nora crossed her arms.

“We have gotten word of some Synths hiding out up north… way up north. And we fear that the remain parts of the Institute will find and capture them.”

“Okay, well how far north are was talking?’”

“A long way north ma’am, in a small town called Far Harbor.”


	7. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Nora prepare themselves for their trip to Far Harbor.

When they arrived at HQ, everyone was leaning over a round table looking exhausted. Nora, bottle in hand, went up to Desdemona first.

"Well I'm here. What do you want now?" 

"You're drinking again." Dez stood up straight. 

Nora nodded, taking another drink, "And again, and again and again. You know Dez, you should really give up cigarettes for booze; it makes life a lot easier."

Dez glared, "You can't say the same for Glory can you, Whisper?" 

Nora tightened her grip around the bottle. Her teeth clenched, "What happened to Glory was not my fault and you know it." 

"Glory had to take over your post because you were too wasted. She would never have gotten—"

"Fuck you, Desdemona. Fuck you. Glory would never have been shot if we took out those Brotherhood bastards before they got to us!" Nora felt the loss she only recently got over. Her entire body shook with rage she had so much to say to the leader.

“It should have been _you._ "

There was a touch on her arm; she jerked, opening her eyes to see Piper sitting on her right, her face illuminated by candle light showcasing a worried expression.

"Hey, Blue you okay?" Nora blinked a few times.

_It was just a dream._

Nora exhaled, "I gotta stop drinking." She shifted to a seated position rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Piper turned her attention back to the notebook on her lap, "Yeah and I have to stop smoking."

"Wait you smoke?"

"Not as much." she continued her scribbling.

"What's helping you quit?"

“I eat _a lot_ of candy." She stopped and looked ahead, "That reminds me," she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a handful of gumdrops. "Have some," Nora did as she was told. It felt like chewing on rubber, but the taste reminded her of a certain reporter’s lips.

"You'll be okay." Nora looked to her right. Piper gave her a sympathetic smile moving her hand onto her leg. “You passed out as soon as we got here, so Desdemona said that she would talk about your assignment in the morning.” Nora nodded overwhelmed by how much she doesn't remember.

She peered over Piper’s shoulder, “What are you writing?” she leaned a little more on her, slowly intertwining their fingers.

Piper rested her head on Nora’s shoulder, “It’s just a story.”

“For the paper?”

“For me.”

“Can I read it?”

“It really isn’t anything spectacular.”

“Please?” Piper looked up at her, the vault dweller was doing her best puppy dog eyes and pout.

“You’re cute, but not that cute.” Nora tried to stifle her laughter when she heard another agent stirring. “Come on, Piper. I’m sure it’s great. Any story you write is great.”

“Technically it’s not a story, but an entry…”

Nora gasped, “Does the big, tough reporter keep a diary?” Piper rolled her eyes and closed the notebook with her free hand.

“It’s a journal. But laugh all you want, Nora, this is how I remember important things.”

“What’s so important that you need to document it?” She tilted her head.

Piper bit her lip in obvious embarrassment, “I’ve had a really, really good time with you… and it was a very nice kiss, not that I would assume it was bad or anything but—” Nora brought her hand to Piper’s jaw pulling the reporter towards her. Piper sighed into her mouth as their lips touched only for a few seconds. She could feel Piper smiling as she pulled away. Her face was flushed and she tried to avoid eye contact.

Nora grinned as she watched the reporter struggled for once try to find the a coherent arrangement of words, “So how was that?” the vault dweller leaned in just inches from Piper’s face.

“You’re a tease, Nora. I don’t even know how you-like, wow.”

“Better the second time?” Nora brushed Piper’s hair behind her ear.

“I mean, we could always go for a third just to be sure, for science and facts of course.” Nora couldn’t help but laugh at Piper’s sudden shyness. She moved in ever so slightly letting their lips brush lightly, the vault dweller pulled back raising an eyebrow.

“You know Papergirl, you get distracted very easily.” Piper was about to object but not before Nora held up the notebook she swiped from the reporter’s lap. Piper tried to grab it but Nora was too quick, she began reading:

_“I would have never imagined a woman who was boxed up in a fridge for so long could kiss like that. It was like nothing I ever felt before, like she knew exactly what to do to make my heart skip a beat—”_

“Come on Blue!” Piper tried to fight Nora for the journal but the vault dweller was a lot stronger and faster than she was. Nora had her pinned down straddling her waist. She held the notebook just out of her reach, “This really isn’t funny, come on, please let me have it back!”   
And after a bit more teasing, Nora eventually let her have it. Piper clutched the book to her chest protecting it. Nora leaned on her hands over the other woman “I don’t think it’s funny Piper. I would love to hear more of your thoughts about me— you know for science.” Piper smiled in spite of her own embarrassment. For a moment Nora remembered they weren’t alone, she moved laying besides Piper again kissing her cheek.

“Night Papergirl.”

Piper blew out the candle by her side, curling up besides Nora whispering, “A fucking _tease_ , Blue.”

 

The following morning Nora woke to a familiar touch on her shoulder. She grinned but didn’t open her eyes, still too exhausted to begin the next operation.  
“Wakey, wakey, Blue. Come on, time to move.” She opened one eye to see Piper dressed and ready to take on the day.

“Can’t we just stay here a little longer?” Nora pouted.

Piper shook her head, “You have Synths to save, and I have a story to find.” Nora groaned dragging herself out of bed and began slowly strapping her armor back on.

“Hey Whisper!” Nora looked up to see a raving Tinker Tom in his usual headgear and overalls.

Nora stood and stretched, “Hey Tom what can I do for you?”

“I need that pip-boy of yours. I need to install a radio frequency for you to contact us with any information and Dez gave me the go ahead.”

Nora yawned, “Yeah, fine here. How long will it take to install?”

“Only about an hour if I get going right now!” And he was gone. Nora heard Piper chuckle.

“He’s…an interesting character.”

“Yeah but it makes him happy if you agree to his experiments.” Piper shrugged as they headed to the center of the headquarters. Desdemona was already there pouring over a map. Hearing their footsteps she looked up and put out her cigarette.

“I’m glad you decided to join us again, Agent.”

It took a lot for Nora not to roll her eyes, “I would’ve been a lot happier to come back if your runner didn't catch me at a really bad time.” Piper giggled at the memory, Desdemona raised a brow sizing her up.

“Right, and you are?”

“Oh, Piper Wright,” she held out her hand, “I run the paper in Diamond City.”

Dez shook her hand. “I’ve heard about you and all the trouble you like to cause, Miss. Wright. Agent are you sure—”

Nora held her hand up, “I’m not going without her. Now what is my mission?”

Desdemona sighed and shifted her feet, “You are going to Far Harbor to secure a sanctuary for Synths. I’ve gotten word that it is called ‘Acadia.’”

“Right and will it be challenging getting to Acadia?”

“Acadia maybe, but Tom rigged a boat with a set course to Far Harbor. From there you can ask around if anyone has heard about it or been there. I'm sorry, Agent but we don't have very much information in regards to the land.”

Nora pinched the bridge of her nose, “Great, fucking great. I just hope they’re a lot friendlier than the people here. We will stock up on supplies and when Tom is done with the radio we’ll head out.” Nora sighed, “And… is Shaun okay?” 

Dez nodded, “He is being taken care of at Mercer Safehouse.”

“Could you… possibly have someone escort him to Sanctuary Hills? Tell your guy to leave him with Cait.” Desdemona agreed. 

Nora’s thoughts wandered back to the uncharted territory of Far Harbor. She wasn’t comfortable with the little information they had on this place. Admittedly, she was scared of what she would have to face. She wanted Piper there with her but at what cost? She needed to know she was close but at the same time she could hardly stomach the thought of her getting hurt again because she wasn’t paying attention. She and Piper quietly walked around the headquarters picking up any and all medical supplies, extra clothes, and ammo they could find. It wasn’t until they sat on their bed waiting for Tom to bring back her pip-boy did Piper say a word.

“You okay, Nora?” the reporter rested her head on Nora’s shoulder.

She shook her head, “I think I have a problem with helping people.”

Piper laughed, “Why is that such a bad thing?”

“It’s not bad, but dangerous. I put myself on the line all the time, and when I think about it, before I didn't have anything to lose, but now…” Nora looked at Piper, she figured the reporter could finish her thought for her. Nora got lost in Piper’s gaze feeling utterly powerless under those eyes. She felt Piper’s hand on her own.

“I will be okay, I’m not leaving you.” To cover up the emotional state she was in, Nora met her lips with Piper’s. It made her feel like those words were truly meant. Nora heard footsteps coming towards them she pulled away.

“Ha! Don’t let me interrupt you Whisper.”

Nora sighed, “Hi, Deacon. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just came over here to congratulate you on being selected for the mission. But I see you have your hands full.” He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

The vault dweller blushed, rubbing the back of her neck, “This is Piper Wright,”

“The names Deacon. You may or may not have seen me around with this face or another. It’s nice to see Whisper making friends around the Commonwealth.”  
Piper laughed, “Nora’s _friend_ , right. Well Nora is a _very_ friendly woman.” Piper placed her hand on Nora’s thigh, learning towards the other woman. “I would be happy to see how friendly she can be,” she purred, slowly moving her hand upwards.

Nora felt anxious, not knowing how to react. “Piper I swear to god—”

“I’ll just leave you two to do… well whatever you do.” Deacon left quickly, his face red. 

Piper leaned back on her hands, “That’s always so much fun.”

“What the _hell_ was _that_?” Nora still sat flustered at Piper’s actions.

Piper chuckled, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist making him uncomfortable. You can’t possibly say that wasn’t funny.”

Nora was interrupted by Tinker Tom practically running towards them with her pip-boy. He explained the new frequency and the microphone installment. She thanked him and strapped it onto her arm.

Nora stood and looked at the other woman, “You ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Blue.” She gave her a reassuring smile.

They left the headquarters and followed Tom to the docks behind the church. He set the route for them to take on the boat and wished them luck. Nora felt the same anxiety from going into battle with the Institute. She didn’t want to do this again; she wanted to run back to Home Plate and hide herself away so she won't be responsible for more deaths. But she held her breath, climbed into the boat, and tried to convince herself everything will be all right. That Piper is right there and she will not break her promise— not now, not ever.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Piper enjoy their boat ride to Far Harbor.

Nora watched the shoreline recede. Closing her eyes she thought about how easy it would have been to leave the Commonwealth instead of taking on the great evil of the Institute. It would have been easier than facing what her son had become. The spray of from the water touched her face and warm arms wrapped around her waist bringing her back to the now. She indulged in Piper’s touch, her entire body pressed up against her, Piper’s head came to rest on her shoulder. She breathed in, relishing in the thought of being alone with her for a couple hours.

“How are you feeling?” Piper whispered. Nora turned around slowly trying to think of an answer that was the most correct. She pulled Piper in, embracing her tightly.

“It hurts… but you make it hurt a little less.” Nora kissed her forehead. She let go of the reporter and sat down on the cold floor. Boats always made her a little nauseous, and she would rather not get seasick in front of such a pretty lady. She rested her back against the side of the boat and sighed.

“What do you expect we are going to find up there?”

Piper sat down beside her. “It can’t possibly be too bad, Blue. I mean we are going to be pretty far from the Glowing Sea.”

Nora took Piper’s hand, examining the subtle ink stains on her fingers. “There was more than one detonation. I know for sure there was one in New York and another in Pennsylvania.” She kissed the back of Piper’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Piper snuggled closer.

“I guess you’re right.” There was a moment of silence before Piper spoke again, “What you said to Desdemona about Shaun… I thought you said he was—”

“The real Shaun made a Synth of himself. He looks as if he’s around twelve or thirteen years old.”

“And you took him with you?”

“I couldn’t abandon him… he… he called me his mom, and he begged me to save him. I haven’t seen him in about a month. I think it’s about time to bring him home.”

“I’d be happy to meet him, and help in any way I can. Besides, Nat has always wanted a brother.”

“Thanks, Pipes.” Nora exhaled, remembering the Synth’s words in the control room. How is she supposed to see him as her son? He’ll never age like a human or even behave like a real kid; his mind is too warped by the Institute. Nora gritted her teeth. Piper traced Nora’s jaw pulling her mind away from the awful intrusions.

“Remember in Goodneighbor, how you told me you would explain your old life and how you met Nate and everything?” Nora nodded.

“I suppose I can tell you all about Nate, now that I don’t feel as guilty for being alive.” Piper gave a half-smile and squeezed her hand.

“I’m more than happy that you’re here with me, Nora. Feel free to start wherever you want.”

She pondered for a moment, “In high school, his friends were complete asses. I never spoke to him because of who he was always around. But when I met him at that scrimmage game, Nate was… unlike guy I’ve ever met before. He was smart, charming, had an unbelievable sense of humor, and so hot.” They both giggled, she stopped and looked at Piper. 

Piper raised an eyebrow curiously, “What?” 

“It seems like I have a type.” Nora said, watching Piper blush. “Anyway, when things really got serious between us, he became unfathomably devoted to me and our relationship. But it didn’t stay great for long. Our relationship took a downturn when he was drafted for the military. I struggled through college on my pre-law degree worried sick about him. I didn’t hear from him for weeks at a time.

“On the day of my college graduation, I was walking back to my car when I saw a piece of paper taped on my window, it said ‘I’ve missed you.’ And confused as hell I turned around, to see him standing there in his fatigues with a present and a bouquet of balloons.”

“That is so adorable, Blue!” Nora agreed remembering how happy she felt that day.

“And that night well we had a little bit too much to drink, one thing led to another and—”

Piper held her hand out, “I’m gonna have to stop you there. Sharing too much information isn’t always a good idea. Trust me, I’m a professional in the art of never shutting up.”

Nora chuckled. She watched Piper return a smile, reminiscing on the morning they met. She thought about what her end goal might have been if Piper never brought her to Publick Occurrences and gave her a chance to talk all her emotions out. She was grateful for her being there, and though it was relatively short, she felt like everything that had happened was because she was supposed to be with this woman. This sassy, loud-mouthed, woman who made her believe that her sacrifice finally met something: she could start over.

“You all right there?” Nora blinked shoving her thoughts. “You kind of zoned on me, Blue. What were you thinking about?” Piper tilted her head.

Nora ran her fingers through her hair, “You want the honest answer?”

“If you feel like sharing.” Nora pulled Piper on her lap to look in her eyes, holding both hands.

“For the past month, it’s always been you. Except I don’t keep a little journal for all my memories.”

“Gosh, Blue that stings, you’re breaking my heart here.” Piper rested her forehead on Nora’s holding her gaze. Nora melted under those eyes and that smile; she tried to refocus her attention.

“No don’t do that, I’m trying to be serious here. Stop that.” Piper made a face and Nora continued trying to keep from laughing, “I don’t think I ever truly got to tell you that you literally saved me. I was in such a hole when you found me that morning in the city. We haven’t known each other for long, but in this world, everyone’s days are numbered. You have helped me through so much: from realizing that what happened to Nate wasn’t my fault, to knowing that I can move forward from it. I would just really like it, if you could be apart of my future, now. I think you’re perfect for me, Piper.”

Piper wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck chuckling, “Perfect huh?” She smiled, “That’s uh… that’s a new one. I have to say, Blue you’re perfect for me, too.” Nora traced her fingers up Piper back feeling every ridge of her spine. Just the sight of Piper made her heart explode and knowing that she was hers was overwhelming. She deserved to feel this happy. 

To break the moment, the boat hit a wave sending water splashing over the edge of the vessel soaking the vault dweller and partially on Piper’s front. Nora exclaimed now dripping with seawater, Piper couldn’t help but to laugh at the perfectly timed interruption.

Nora wiped her face with her sleeve, “I really hope we don’t have to get used to these sort of things.”

Piper took Nora’s hands, holding them back against the boat, “Let me.” The reporter kissed the saltwater off her mouth, tracing her lips to Nora’s jawline, to her neck. Nora shuddered as Piper took a small bit a skin between her teeth. Her head fell back against the side of the boat, mind blanked, she let herself become enthralled with each small touch enjoying the feeling of being wanted. 

 

The boat rocked a little too unsteadily, Nora partially shook herself back to reality.

“Piper...” her breath caught. Piper took another nip at her skin, moving upwards to savor a long kiss on Nora’s lips, pulling away as slowly as she could manage.

The woman looked at her and smirked, “Those won’t be gone for a couple weeks.” Still coming out of her daze, Nora realized Piper left love bites to cover her neck. She wanted to say something smart but only stared in disbelief.

Piper smirked, “Payback sucks, Blue.”

“F-for the journal?” Piper nodded, content with her work. Nora raised a hand to her throat and feeling the sensitive parts of her skin. A smile crept onto her face. 

_So this is how it’s going to be huh, Miss Wright?_

“You are so awful... ” She pulled Piper in by her scarf, “in every right way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their arrival to Far Harbor is coming real soon, it's about to get good, I promise.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Tumblr @ foximulder


	9. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Piper arrive in Far Harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be faction and mission spoilers for locations and characters coming soon. Nothing major in this chapter, but later it will rely on canon dialogue between the Nora and faction leaders. I'm trying my hardest to really warn anyone who hasn't gotten a chance to play Far Harbor, though I do highly recommend it if you can to see how the real story is played out.
> 
> Thanks!

They spotted land by mid afternoon. Both were amazed at how thick the fog was and how these weird spinning objects on poles seemed to make it disappear. Their boat eased up to the dock, Nora jumped out first, offering a hand to Piper. They barely made it halfway up the dock before facing the barrel of a gun.

“What are you doing here, Mainlanders?” A man with fisherman’s attire, a grey knit cap, and a beard stood with his rifle aimed high, finger twitching on the trigger. He looked exhausted and angry. 

“Woah there, guy.” Nora put raised her hands. “We aren’t here to hurt you.”

“Allen, put your gun down now!”An older lady with short white hair and a no-nonsense expression quickly came to help, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Mainlanders don’t belong here, Avery.” He leveled his gun with Nora’s chest.

Piper stepped between her and the firearm, “We aren’t here for you. We need to get to Acadia. Just tell us where to find it, and we will get out of your way.” She glared at Allen. Nora couldn’t believe where Piper was standing, she was too shocked to move her or say anything. She could feel her heart skip a couple beats. This is exactly what she should be protecting _Piper_ from.

“Just everyone, calm down.” Avery pushed the gun’s barrel towards the dock, “You two–” she turned to face the women, “Acadia isn't very far from here. But there is only one person that knows the island well enough to take you there.” 

Allen squared his shoulders, lowering his weapon, “If the fog doesn't get you first.”

Finally able to breathe, she urged Piper to get behind her, “What's with the fog?” Nora asked, despite her immediate desire to disarm him and shove the barrel up his ass for pointing it at Piper.

Avery spoke, “The fog is full of radiation.” She gestured vaguely at the air. 

“And it keeps getting worse the longer those rad-eaters stay on the island.” Allen huffed eyeing Nora; the latter scowled. 

“Allen, the Children didn't make the fog.” Avery crossed her arms.

“Geiger counters don’t lie, Captain! You know as well as I do, the radiation was never this hazardous!”

“The Children of Atom are on this island?” Nora blurted, suddenly feeling even more uneasy.

“They have a colony towards the middle of the island. I would stay away unless you love to soak in rads.” Allen turned to leave.

“Right... Anyway where is this person I can talk to about Acadia?” 

Avery looked at them both and sighed, “His name is Old Longfellow and he usually hangs out in The Last Plank.” 

“Thanks.” Nora took Piper’s hand. The other woman stayed close clinging to Nora’s arm.

“You okay Piper?” They tiptoed up the short stairway into the main area of the town.

She pursed her lips, “I… I don't like this place.” Nora damn well knew neither of them were okay. The fog was so thick and the eerie sloshing of the waves and an ominous howling in the distance made the hair on the back of Nora’s neck stand on end. 

As they wandered the dock, Nora noticed they were fortified but not guarded. There were three buildings lined up in surprisingly good condition, but the people around them looked sickly and beaten. Sleeping bags and dirty mattresses were lined on the far side of the dock a few tables scattered to the sides. Nora felt an ache in her stomach for these people; they were losing their island to the dangers that lurk out there. She thought about everything she doesn't know of this place then swallowed her fear as best she could.

Eventually the bar was found, “It’ll be okay, we won't be here longer than we have to, Piper.” She gave her a quick kiss. Nora momentarily felt safe again and continued scanning the bar for a face that she assumed looked like the man they needed to find. Piper pointed to an older gentleman sitting in a long coat and white beard nursing a bottle of whiskey. The reporter clung tighter to Nora’s arm as they approached the man.

Nora spoke carefully, “Excuse me, Old Longfellow?” 

“If you're here for a trip into the fog, you can forget it.” He stated without making eye contact.

“Please, we really need to get to Acadia.” He finally raised his eyes, stopping to examine the marks Piper left on her neck that morning.

“If you want anyone to take you seriously girl, you should cover those up.” He returned to his drink.

Nora began to feel frustrated, “Okay how about this,” she shook Piper’s grip off and took the seat opposite him, “I would think the amount of firearms I have strapped to my body says I'm pretty fucking serious and have every intention of using them to get what I need. So what do you say, hm?” Longfellow didn’t even blink.

“Buy me another round and we can talk.” He grumbled raising a bushy eyebrow.

Nora gave a fake grin, “Wonderful.” She pulled Piper to the bar and ordered two bottles of bourbon, Piper requested a Nuka Cola. 

“Take it easy, Blue.” Piper placed her hand on Nora’s, “I'm scared too, but you shouldn't threaten him if you want him to help us.”

Nora took a deep breath, “I know, I'm sorry.” She paid and took the drinks back to the old man. “Now can you help us?” They stared as he took a couple gulps. Piper wondered how the hell is he able to not feel the burning of the alcohol, then remembered Nora’s tolerance of it and frowned.

“I'm tired of leading people to their deaths in the fog,” he griped, “last fella didn't last five minutes. But I guess I can help you if you can hold your own with all those guns you're carrying, hm?” Nora didn’t appreciate his mocking, but she held her tongue offering a simple thank you.

“We’ll leave tomorrow, get a room here and I'll meet you at the hull in the morning.” He stood, raising his bottle at Nora, then left the bar. The vault dweller slumped in her chair and exhaled.

Piper took the seat across from her, “So...," She took a sip of her soda, "how about that room?” Nora gave her a tired look and sighed.

“This isn't supposed to be a vacation, Pipes.”

“I know that! But I at least want to make the most of it and have some fun with you— wait no that came out wrong—”

Nora chuckled, “I’m teasing.” Nora pulled some caps out of her pocket, handing them to Piper, “Go ahead and get one for us.” Piper gladly took the caps and got up to give them to the bartender. Nora stood and slung her pack around her shoulder to follow Piper up the stairs.

 

“The guy said it’s pretty small for two people,” Piper said as she unlocked the door.

Nora shrugged, “We can make it work.” Piper spun around looking at the decorations on the walls, sliding her coat off her shoulders, she let her eyes stop at the woman in front of her. Nora was too busy taking off her armor to notice Piper’s grin. She knew Piper was staring, but she felt too nervous to look back. She felt uneasy and a little sick like she was about to pass out. Longfellow’s words echoed in her head repeating a broken record she knew all too well:

_I’m tired of leading people to their deaths in the fog… I’m tired of leading people to their deaths… they’re going to die… she’s not going to make it… Piper is as good as dead and it’s all my fault… I’m to blame for the deaths of hundreds of people I’m a fucking murderer it’s all my fault everything is my fault!_

Nora tried to steady her breathing, “Did you pack a tee shirt or something else to sleep in? I’m getting tired of the vault suit.” She still refused to face her, she feared looking at her would mean she would have to explain that she's really not feeling well. Piper handed her an extra shirt. “I’ll go change and be right back.” With eyes glued to the floor she, scurried off to the bathroom. She leaned against door, feeling a pounding in her head. Her hands shook as she took off the jumpsuit. Just calm down. _You’re okay; you’re okay; you’re fucking fine; everything will be just fucking fine._ A knock broke her thoughts.

“You okay, Blue?” Nora slipped on the shirt and opened the door.

She swallowed hard, “I-uhm… I just- I…” She refused to look her in the eyes. She wanted to scream but couldn’t; she could see every mistake she made and another standing right in front of her. She knew she would be responsible for this, too. Nat would never be able to see her sister again. 

Nora tried to close the door again. Piper stopped it, taking her hands, “Wait a second, what’s going on?” Nora opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. “Blue, you’re shaking what’s wrong?”

She was able to gather enough coherent thoughts to ramble, “I-I don’t know? I-my ch-chest and m-my head…”

“Nora. Nora, look at me. Just breathe, okay? I’m right here. I’m not leaving you.”

She held onto Piper to steady herself. “I-I’m sorry, Piper. This is all my fault.” The reporter shushed her. “I’m so scared.” Nora remembered the exploding Prydwen and the sight of all those people dying for what they thought was right. She saw her own people being shot to the ground. She saw Shaun, and the detonation from the top of Mass Fusion. She saw every friend she made being torn apart by bullets. Every damn grave lined up and stretching for miles. Each one a debt she owes and never able repay, all the families she tore apart to avenge her own.

Piper moved her out of the doorway. Nora momentarily let go of her to curl up on the bed, shoving her face into a pillow. Piper sat next to her careful not to make her any more upset and pulled the covers over them.

“Um… these sort of things used to happen to me,” she stammered, “I know it’s not something you want to hear, but you’ll be okay. I’ll be right here.” Piper rubbed her back, humming softly. She counted her breaths, squeezing her eyes shut. 

After a few minutes she turned to look at her, “I really need you.” Nora mumbled, wrapping herself around the reporter breathing in time with her heartbeat. “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Piper ran her fingers through Nora’s hair, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Nora sighed, “You deserve better than some fucked up vigilante from a vault.” 

“Look at me,” Uneasily, Nora shifted her eyes. Piper continued, “I want you, Nora, no one else.” She kissed her forehead, “I really, really like you.” Nora wanted to ask Piper’s reasoning, but she felt the same way about her. She _needed_ Piper. She needed someone to keep her grounded and to feel safe again. She needed more than just friend. 

“I’m with you, Blue. There’s no place I’d rather be than right here by your side.” Nora still felt herself shaking, but her breathing evened out just a little. 

“Everything you did this past year, it doesn’t matter.”

“But Piper—”

“No, listen. You are still a hero. You are _my_ hero; _my_ Nora. My courageous vault dweller,” she pushed Nora’s hair out of her eyes, “I want you to be with me. And I want to be there for you, always. Everything will be okay, _you_ will be okay.” Nora lay quiet. Instead she pulled Piper in closer and let herself become completely vulnerable in the reporter’s arms. Piper slowly rubbed her back tracing each muscle, feeling the warmth of her skin, and sweetly kissing each freckle leading to her jawline. Nora could feel every curve of her body, legs tangled as she held onto the only someone keeping her stable. She closed her eyes and let herself drift away with Piper’s touch, slowly feeling herself calm with each passing moment, her head settled into the reporter’s neck breathing in her scent. _This is how my life should have gone. This is the home I was meant to have._


	10. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DiMA gives Nora a new mission.

Nora woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. For one sweet moment, she forgot she was on a water-locked deathtrap and instead imagined Piper and herself sharing her home before the war. Most of all how beautiful Piper would look in a nice sundress, dancing with her in their kitchen as they made breakfast. She kept her eyes closed and chuckled. _Wishful thinking._

“Morning, Blue.” Piper was sitting next to her with a mug in one hand and an old Boston Bugle in the other. “Want a drink? It’s a little burnt but still okay.”

Nora gladly sat up and took the coffee, “What are you reading about?” Piper lowered the paper and scooched closer.

“Well I think whoever wrote this article here is a bit crazy. What the hell is a…” She squinted at the smudged ink, “a… Pisces? A Leo? Isn’t that a name? And why do all of them have descriptions underneath? They're so vague and don’t make any sense!” She pointed to each paragraph with obvious frustration.

Nora smiled, “You’re too cute, you know that?” Piper looked at her still confused and watched her get off the bed. “Pipes, do you know where I left my vault suit?”

“It should still be in the bathroom.” She said, pretending to read. “Do we have to meet that Longfellow? Can’t we just stay here all day?” Piper peered over the paper watching Nora slip on the jumpsuit, admiring the movement of each muscle in her back.

“Not a vacation, Papergirl.” Nora exhaled zipping the suit up the rest of the way. Piper groaned putting her coat and cap on. They gathered their belongings and headed down the stairs. It was still early, so not even the bartender was there yet. The only sound was the bar cat snoring on top of the counter. Maneuvering through the tables she held the front door open for Piper. The fog was thicker than they first arrived. Piper shivered at the cold air; Nora wrapped an arm around her waist. She didn’t like the feel of this place, and not being able to see two feet in front of her made it worse. Nora took a deep breath and continued on the short walk to the front gates of the town. Old Longfellow was already waiting amidst the fog. 

“And I was hoping you weren’t gonna show up.” He groaned, loading his gun.

“Well I’m full of surprises,” Nora stated flatly. She rested her rifle on her shoulder. “I think I know what I’m doing out there.” She took a step forward eyeing the man.

He sized her up, “Sure you do, sweetheart. Just wait till you actually get out there and have the Fogcrawlers feast on your bones.”

Nora scoffed, “Right, because this ‘Fogcrawler’ is any worse than the amount of Deathclaws, Queen Mirelurks, Radscorpions, Sentry Bots, Mr. Gutsys and Assaultrons I have—”

“Hey!” Piper stopped her, “We really don’t have time for a dick measuring contest. We need to go. Now.” The reporter gestured to Longfellow to lead the way. Nora huffed but continued behind his every step.

Nora didn’t want to admit it, but the old man was right: Far Harbor was nothing like the Commonwealth. Some creatures they came across she never imagined bigger than her hand, but here they were slimy and large and dangerous. Trappers, Ghouls, Gulpers, and many other dangers lurk in the forest surrounding Far Harbor; no wonder those people are squatting on the docks. The closer they got to the center of the island, the Geiger counter on her pip-boy ticked. She felt unfathomably tense at the accumulating amount of rads Piper was taking in, not to mention only being armed with that stupid pistol. _She should have listened to KLEO… I’ll modify that one. Yeah that’s it! Then she’ll definitely be better equipped for travel. Wait no, after this she’s going straight back to Diamond City… as much as I hate to leave her…but maybe I could come, too…no, there’s so much I have to do…_ Nora sighed, letting her thoughts wander.

“Acadia shouldn’t be much farther.” She turned her attention back to Longfellow. They came up to what looked like a gated observatory. The old man stopped and looked at Nora, “Good luck with whatever you’re after.” He turned and left them standing alone.

She pulled Piper past the main gate praying that whatever is behind that door wouldn’t try to kill them. It lead into a dimly lit hallway lined with shelves of old boxes. At the end there was a multitude of computer monitors and they could hear voices. Slowly, with her hand on her pistol, Nora entered the room.

A soft voice greeted them. To their fascination a Synth with vacuum tubes jutting out his back and peeling artificial skin stood there waiting. _He looks like Nick, holy crap._

Nora felt uneasy, “I-uh, I need to speak to who is in charge.”

“That would be me,” The Synth spoke clearly and gently, “I am DiMA. Have you come to Acadia to seek refuge?”

“I’m not a Synth. I’m with the Railroad, and we had gotten word that the Institute was plotting to recapture the Synths here.” Nora stated her purpose as more of a question, they seemed pretty safe from where she was standing. 

DiMA chuckled, “We have not seen Institute Coursers around here for decades.”

“You what? You’re joking!” Nora was livid, “After a week's worth of traveling across the Commonwealth, then a three hour boat ride for nothing!?”

“Nora, please. It’s not his fault.” Piper touched her shoulder, “We will just tell Desdemona that their leader said there isn’t any sort of Institute presence.” 

Nora exhaled, “Fine, whatever. Thanks, DiMA. It was nice meeting you.” They turn to leave but are stopped shortly.

“Wait, but if you are willing to help, I need something back that is very important to me.”

God damnit. “Fine. I was sent here to help, what do you want?”

“It won’t be easy, but I need to get some of my memories back.”

“Okay well back in my day, we beat the machines till they started working again.”

He chuckled, “Well that won’t be the case here. I’m a Generation Two prototype, and our memories only have so much space. When I escaped from the Institute about two hundred years ago, I downloaded all my previous storage onto a holotape. In an attempt for my associate Faraday to retrieve them from here, we stumbled upon a projection.”

“What kind of projection are we talking about?”

“A death projection resulting in the collapse of Far Harbor.”

Nora was aghast, “From who?”

“The Children of Atom. There is speculation that know they are in possession of information that could ultimately result in the death of many. I need you to go to their colony, the Nucleus. It is an old pre-war submarine storage facility. And deep in the facility my memories are stored onto a terminal. I need you to download them onto this,” DiMA held out a holotape. “This will decode any encrypted information for the retrieval. Bring your findings straight to Faraday and myself, don’t tell anyone what you are up to. Goodluck.”

Nora turned on her heel ready for the trek to the Nucleus— or ready as she could be. She held her head high, teeth clenched. Piper wanted to comfort her, to remind her everything will be all right. But quite frankly, even she felt scared for what would happen if they were to just waltz into this place unannounced. She wanted to see Nat again, to be back at Publick Occurrences feeling the warmth and comfort of her small loft. Most of all, she wanted Nora to come back and enjoy the little things, leaving behind the chaos of the Wasteland. Piper wanted to make a home for Nora that wouldn’t crumble and fall apart. She believed with all her heart that woman deserves to be happy, regardless of all the hate she feels towards herself. Piper admired her for her courage, but she knew moving on would take more time. And she would be there as every minute ticked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments on how this is progressing so far, or constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated :)   
> Thanks!
> 
> Tumblr: foximulder


	11. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora takes on a new quest from the Children of Atom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for canon dialogue between the Grand Zealot, the Children, and Nora. 
> 
> Thanks:)

Piper tried her best to make conversation. She attempted to talk about Nat, and Diamond City, and tried to hint how much she wanted Nora to come back and live with her. But no matter how obvious she made the request, Nora wasn't listening. She stared out into the fog, gripping her rifle tight enough to turn her knuckles white. Nora listened closely to the ticking of the Geiger counter to guide them to the Nucleus. Piper tried to distract her from their current objective with simple touches, though Nora was too deep in thought to notice.  
The counter began to tick rapidly, counting one, two, three; Nora stepped faster. 

“Wait, Nora!”

“We have to get going.” 

“Come on, just wait a second!” Nora refused to listen, hastening her pace down the hill.

Piper hurried, catching her by the armor, “Just wait a second!” 

“Piper we have to hurry, you heard what DiMA said.” She tried to wriggle out of Piper's hold.

“Look at me for one goddamn second.” Nora sighed, turning around to look the reporter in the eyes. Piper held out a couple pills of Rad-X for her to take. 

Nora scoffed, “I don't need those.”

“Fine, then neither do I.” Piper closed her palm, reeling back to toss the pills.

Nora caught her arm, “No don't!”

Piper gave her a stern look, “Either we both take one, or neither. You aren't dying because you decided to take a relaxing Radiation bath— besides, you wouldn’t be as attractive with a second head.” She stated matter-of-fact.

Nora looked at her feet. Piper stepped closer, using her other hand to raise Nora chin. When their eyes met Piper took a pill between her fingers pressing it against the other woman's lips. “Please, for me.” The vault dweller groaned, parting her lips slightly.  
“Thank you, Blue.” Piper took the other pill of Rad-X herself continuing to the Nucleus. 

The Nucleus was situated on a huge irradiated lake. The water glowed a sickly green decorated with old nuclear waste barrels. The women slowly walked down the rickety staircase leading to the entrance.

Two guards stood in a type of armor Nora has never seen before. Men with faces painted in thin circles stood, guns drawn; Nora stepped in front of Piper. Two of Atom’s followers stood in their rags and thinning hair. 

“Richter, please you can't do this, We’ve been loyal!”

“It's Grand Zealot to you. And your faith and dedication has come into doubt. You need to prove you faith. One of you may return to the fold, the other… will return to Atom.” The man looked like he meant business, he held a stern expression on his face. Nora turned to look at Piper for a quick second mouthing _what the hell_ , in response Piper shrugs returning her attention to the Grand Zealot. 

The first Child took a step forward, “Richter this is insane! You can't expect us to—” before he could even finish his last words the second child coolly pulled out her weapon, sending the first one to the ground. Piper screamed, using Nora to steady herself. The vault dweller was aghast, she didn't know how to react or what to say.  
Staring at the body, the second Child continued, “Will there be anything else?”

“That will be all, Sister.” 

The Child nodded, “Thank you, Grand Zealot.” The smoothness of her walk made Piper sick, not thirty seconds earlier she shot her friend in the head.  
Nora was seething, how could everyone besides the two of them be so fine with this?  
“What the fuck was that?”  
“Nora don't—”  
She marched straight to the Grand Zealot, “So can I kill someone too or is that an order only assholes of your stature can give?”  
“I will advise you to take a step back, heathen. Did Far Harbor send you?.”  
“No I’m with Vault-Tec! Can I interest you in a new life underground?”  
“There’s only one person being put in the ground unless I get my answer. Now, did you come from that blasted town?”  
Nora held her tongue, “No, I’m looking to join Atom’s chosen.” Piper’s stomach clenched. She knew Nora’s intentions though she couldn't help but feel faint.  
“Very well. But you will need to complete a rite of passage.”

“Fine, what do I need to do to please Atom?” 

“You must drink from Atom’s Spring. Those who wish to follow will come back with a enlightenment from Atom. Those who don't were never worthy of Atom’s grace.” With a last glare, they went to find the spring.

Nora didn't like where this was headed. The actions of the Grand Zealot mirrored the Brotherhood: if you're not with them, you're against them, and if you're against them you get shot. She didn't realize her hands were shaking till Piper held them. 

“Are you really going to do this?” She looked sad and worn out. 

Nora bit her lip, “I have to if we’re going to get those memories. I have to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Feel free to wait for me back at the bar if you don't like it.” 

“Knock it off, Nora. I'm not leaving you.” Nora looked out into the trees, kicking herself on the inside for telling the one person she needed the most to leave. 

 

After a couple more tries for basic conversation Piper gave up, and let Nora lead them through the overgrown forest. Soon enough they came to another pool of glowing water decorated with candles; the amount of radiation made Nora’s Pip-Boy sing. They stood at the water’s edge. Nora forced herself to take a step forward.

“Blue, I wouldn't wade it there…”

“I'm fine. I took another Rad-X like you asked, mom.” Piper huffed, she loved Nora for her sarcasm, but in most instances it wasn't the most appropriate way to react. 

“There's still a lot of radiation. Please be careful.”

Nora slowly made her way to the tiny waterfall of disgusting glowing liquid, letting some drop in her hands, hesitantly bringing it to her mouth. _God help me._ The glowing water barely passed her lips before she started gagging and retching. Trying to steady herself against the rocks, her vision blurred. She tried to blink it away only to see a dark figure posing at the top of the waterfall.  
In a hushed, ominous voice it whispered, “Follow…” Nora made a move to the edge of the spring, each step forward seemed like it was only pushing her farther back; she was out of breath but continued chasing the dark figure. She stumbled trying to keep up; the trees around her seemed to be growing before her eyes taller and taller, every crack of a stick, and howl of a wolf caused her to jump. 

She attempted to keep her waning focus on the figure as it led her down a dirt road. Creatures that normally would be trying to eat her stood watching.  
Eventually the figure halted and pointed to an old military checkpoint, “There…” In the blink of an eye the figure vanished, and Nora was able to breathe again, her eyesight returned to normal. The relief was short when she registered Piper wasn't with her. Fuck no, not again.

“Piper!” Her call was shrill, she turned every which way unknowing of where she came from or where to go to look. “No, no, no, please—Piper!” A soft touch on her shoulder spun her around.

“Blue, it's okay I'm right here.” Nora fell against her tightly wrapping her arms around the reporter. 

“I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean—”

Piper shushed her, “It’s fine, I was right behind you the entire time.” Piper pushed her hair out of her eyes, “So where are we?”

Nora focused her attention on the skulls dripping with wax from candles, nuclear waste barrels stacked around the building and falling off the back of abandoned pre-war truck beds. The women cautiously took a few steps forward, dead Ghouls littered the concrete. They tiptoed around the bodies, a part of Nora felt like looting the corpses, but she didn’t want to disgust the reporter. The door was already open, Nora swallowed hard taking her pistol out just in case. The inside showed more remnants of pre-war military occupation: duffel bags, ammo boxes, and lockers that still held some fatigues. Melting candles littered the shelving around the walls, Nora will forever relate the yellow-green color to the risk of severe radiation. 

Piper strided across the room, “Ooh, caps stash. I win!”

“Seriously?” Nora stepped up to a terminal attached to a metal cage.

“What? You can never have too many.”

Nora began trying to hack the terminal, “Pipes, in a safe back in Sanctuary I have enough caps to buy three houses in the upper stands with some left over.”

Piper leaned on the metal, “Oh baby keep talking dirty to me,” she stammered, “if you ever get an itch to spend it all in one night, I can send Nat to a friend’s house, and we could have all the fun you want.”

Nora halted her typing, briefly quirking an eyebrow at the reporter. She swallowed then resumed her hacking, “I’ll think about it.” She watched the reporter continue her grinning.

Her eyes flicked over, “Piper with that impish smirk on your face it looks like you’re planning to eat me.” Piper giggled, Nora held out a hand before she could respond, “I take that back, poor choice of words.”

“You look so adorable when you think.”

“Well I must be the sexiest person in the Commonwealth because I never stop— dammit. I’m locked out. Can you help look for a password?”

Piper took a step towards her, “Anything for my sexy lady-caller.” she flipped her hair off her shoulders and began slowly wandering the room. Honest to God, she was looking, but Piper’s gaze came back to Nora, she couldn’t help but want to kiss her again.

“Hello?” Nora was staring back, “Any day now, babe.” Nora leaned against a table, flipping through a book looking for any loose pages.

“Right, um, what about this?” Piper pointed to a Periodic Table hanging in tatters on the wall. Nora closed the book, looking closer at the poster. 

“Oh look, there’s something written on locker. M, O, T, H, E… R? _Mother?_ Could that be the password?” Piper gestured to the terminal, urging her to try it. Making quick work of the keys, the doors unlocked.

“Great, now what’s in here…” Nora examined every part of the cage searching for anything that would please the rad-eating freaks.  
Piper leaned against the doorframe, gesturing to an odd statue on the desk, “What about that thing?” Nora picked it up studying the features.

“I guess this will have to do.”

Piper shoved her hands in her pockets nodding towards the exit, “Let’s get going, I don’t want to be stuck out here at night.” The vault dweller shoved the figurine in her bag, following Piper out the door.

The two tried their best to retrace their steps back to the spring, then to the Nucleus. Nora was beginning to feel the effects of the poison-water. Though she insisted on continuing her conversation with the Grand Zealot, Piper forced her to come back to the bar to Far Harbor to get treated for all the radiation she took. Disregarding all her protesting, the reporter insisted that sacrificing her health for the fate of Far Harbor needed to be rewarded with a nice hot shower, coffee, and a peaceful night together—the mission can wait till morning.


	12. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper asks Nora an important question; memory retrieval is a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue spoiler for the Children of Atom

Her guts only hurt when she breathed. The irradiated water held centuries worth of dirt and other revolting substances. Piper insisted she stay still and let the treatment Far Harbor’s doctor gave her run its course. Nora just settled back into bed, it seemed like it took her forever to get dressed after she showered. Now she had to sit and wait for Piper to finish washing up to resume her complaining.

“Time isn't on our side here, Papergirl.” Nora groaned, peering around the room. Piper came out of the bathroom pulling a tee shirt over her head, hair still slightly damp. Nora bit her lip. _Wow._

She climbed into bed next to her, “Wait, will I get radiation poisoning from just sitting next to you?” 

Nora rolled her eyes, “No, but you may if you kiss me.” She could smell the dizzying fragrance of soap off her body.  
“Oh I _may_? I like those odds.” Nora chuckled pulling on Piper’s shirt kissing her softly. Piper noticed her mood change as soon as she got back to their room. For the past hour she’s been less agitated and more playful. Piper curled up to Nora, with her head on her chest. Nora lazily played with her fingers; she let out a contented sigh.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking about this one time when Nate got the flu, he refused to leave the house for days or even move out of bed only to use the bathroom; he was such a baby when it came to being sick.”

“You’re tougher than your little army man.” Piper smirked.

She chuckled, “Only because everyone else around me is.”

“Come on, Blue!” Piper looked up at her, “You’re the toughest woman I know.”

“I’m not tough, a badass mm maybe.”

"You're so humble," Piper raised an eyebrow, “You want to go with badass but not tough? Fine.” The reporter wiggled out of her grasp, reaching on the floor near her bag. Nora couldn’t see what she had, but recognized the rattling of handcuffs a little too late.

“What the hell are you doing, Piper?” She handed her a single bobby pin.

“A true badass can unpick a lock with one hand. You should show me what those deft fingers can really do.” She offered her most mischievous smile. Nora sighed, more concerned on what Piper was initially planning to do with handcuffs more than getting her arm lose. The lock clicked as she used the angle of the pin to move the lock as well as pick it.

“You know Piper, this is a lot harder with only one hand.” Her fingers slipped, turning the dial on the pip-boy. “Oh shit— no. no, no—” Piper sat besides Nora looking at the screen, and started cackling.

Desdemona appeared on the screen, “Agent?”

“I uh.. Hey Dez how’s it going? You know Tom forgot to mention he installed a fucking video camera.” Piper waved at Dez through the screen.

“Agent Whisper may I ask what is going on?” It definitely had to be an awkward sight from Desdemona’s side: both women only wearing shirts, hair wettish and disheveled, and not to mention the angle of the pip-boy as it was being held against the headboard.

“I um…I can so explain this… we were just—”

“Testing Blu- I mean Whisper’s ability to get out of handcuffs but obviously she’s not doing too well.” Desdemona pinched the bridge of her nose. Nora turned giving her a shut-the-fuck-up look. Piper snickered.

“Regardless of your current situation Agent have you secured the refuge?”

Nora scoffed, “They didn’t need to be secured Dez, the leader said the Institute hasn’t been up here in decades. But they needed my help with something else, and tomorrow that job will be finished.”

Dez nodded. “Good, let me know if anything else comes up.”

“Will do—”

“And Agent?” Nora looked at her, “Next time we talk, you better be wearing pants.” The call ended and Nora glared at Piper, she was trying her best not to laugh at her partner.

“I really don’t want to try to get myself out of these, please get them off.” Nora pouted.

“You’re such a mood killer.” She brought the key turning the lock.

“I am tired _and_ sick.” The reporter sighed laying down beside her. Piper settled in listening to her heartbeat, Nora traced circles on the reporter’s back.

“You know, Pipes,” she whispered, “When we get back to the Commonwealth I know the perfect place to try out those handcuffs.” She was trying to sound flippant— well, partially.

“Back at Publick Occurrences?” _Now or never, please say yes._

“God no. Poor little Nat would never be allowed in the house if you got your way.”

“Really though, you should come with me.” _Please come back with me._

“I don’t know, Piper. You have your sister and the paper and I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

“What are you going to do then?” _Fuck._

“Don’t get me wrong, I would love to, but I have Shaun to deal with now, and Dez is going to be up my ass when I get back. Besides Nat doesn’t even like me.”

“Come on, Blue, you only spoke for like two seconds. Even if it’s just for a couple days, please?”

“I’ll think about it Piper.” Nora knew very well if she stepped away from her responsibilities again, there would be no way Dez would let her do any field work for a long time.

As she watched Piper drift to sleep she thought about how every responsibility being forced on her what an huge inconvenience in her journey of moving on. She wanted things to be normal, or as normal as they could be at the ass-end of the apocalypse. She wanted to settle down and catch her breath before being dragged into vanquishing the next evil that lurked around the corner. She didn’t want to be the hero. She just wanted to find her son, and she did, then lost him and got a replacement. She had even avenged her husband’s death. Every promise she made to herself was fulfilled. She decided her next mission was to keep Piper safe; even if that meant letting her go.

Upon their return to the Nucleus there was more argument about the intake of Rad-X and Nora’s stubbornness— Piper won, naturally. Watching them closely, the Grand Zealot stood straight, surprised to see that the island hasn’t torn them apart.

“Hmph. You’re back. That’s more than I expected. Did Atom reveal something to you?”

“Look, I drank from your murder spring and followed the woman, and all I got was this weird statue. I think you owe me.” Nora held out the statue. 

His eyes widened, “A woman? Led you to _that_ icon? What woman? What did you see?”

Nora shrugged, honestly she had a hard time remembering.“It was… otherworldly. The woman, she was like a living shadow, cloaked in mist.”

“Atom above. You really did see her. The Mother of the Fog. The Mother is a messenger from Atom. Acts as guide to those important to His plans and the future of this family. She was the one who led the first of us to this place. And if she revealed herself to you… then I’d say the path He’s lain for you is clear. If you are prepared to take the next step, then I believe there is a place for you among Atom’s children.”

“I am ready to follow His path.” She took a deep breath.

“Then it will be so.”

Piper interjected, “Blue, I’m not sure this is such a good idea. We barely know these people.” Nora ignored her for now, but surely she’ll hear what she has to say later.

“Head inside and present the icon to the High Confessor once his sermon is done. He’ll be interested to see that. But know this— we are all devoted servant to Atom here. Messenger or no actions against the family will not be tolerated. Welcome sister.” He moved out of their path, allowing both women through. Nora knew well that she wasn't even going to speak to the High Confessor. She’ll just keep the icon for herself—a token for all she's been through.  
Her pip-boy ticked as one foot was through to the door. It was a small amount of rads, but the sound made her skin crawl. She glanced at Piper, she was biting her lip, eyes to the ground, hands balled into shaky fists.

“Hey, Papergirl,” Nora spoke softly, warmly, uncurling a fist and replacing the empty space with her own hand, “I know what I’m doing, okay?” Piper nodded, swallowing hard. They walked through a long hallway, the air glowed a disturbing yellow. The farther they walked, a grating voice echoed through the Nucleus. As they reached the end of the hall Nora halted her footsteps to listen closely.

_“They are doomed brothers and sisters, and they know it. The people of Far Harbor need only peer out their windows to look upon the face of Atom himself given for the Holy Fog. Yet no matter how inevitable Atom’s reign in this land may be, they deny it. Scoff at us behind their condensers, kill our missionaries, slay those who only with to bring them light. No longer. After years of skulking in the shadows like whipped dogs, our purpose is clear. And I know the key to our victory lies within the Nucleus itself. We will claim the secrets hidden away by that accursed robot and with them, we will wipe Far Harbor from the island! Atom’s veil will roll down its streets, Holy Fog cleansing the land of their heresy! And when we are finally granted Division, it will be as heroes! A new day dawns, brothers, and sisters! Glory to Atom!”_

“Glory to Atom!” They all shouted. The vault dweller looked around, the Children were on their knees, head bent down, arms to the ceiling praising a God that didn’t exist. She momentarily felt sorry for them, knowing that this Atom was nothing more than simple science and not a celestial being.

“Blue, we won’t stay smoothskins forever if we keep don’t get a move on.”

Nora nodded, “Right,” she brought her voice to a low whisper, Piper could barely even hear her, “DiMA said the memories were at the back of the base, so we should go looking in the Command Center.” As discreetly as possible, they slowly made their way up the stairs, past little shop keepers and to the highest balcony overlooking the front of the submarine.

“There’s the door,” Nora whispered, head down. Another zealot stopped them as the vault dweller reached for the door.

“Caution, sister. Last child who tried to claim the secrets within roused the guardians of the base. So unless you’ve been tasked by the High Confessor, I’d steer clear of the Command Center.”

“It’s okay, the High Confessor sent me,” she lied, eyeing the door.

“Of course he did, sister. Atom watch over you.” 

 

This place went wider and deeper than they expected. It was dark and eerie; a whine of an alarm echoed. Piper covered her nose with the back of her arm and grimaced as they passed by corpses of Atom’s children. A part of the vault dweller was glad that they didn’t reach DiMA’s memories, but the sight of Piper internally morning for them broke her heart. 

Nora could hear the hum of wall turrets. She advised Piper to crouch behind a wall while she shot them down. She almost put her rifle away when she heard the clanking of metal footsteps. No wonder the Children only made it this far— they couldn’t even handle turrets, much less robots. She looked at Piper whose thoughts still lingered on the dead bodies.

“We have to get moving, Pipes.” Nora whispered. Piper nodded slightly, clicking the safety off her pistol. Moving past another dark hallway and through a set of doors, Nora took a deep breath, slowly rounded the corner, and was met with a Protectron pacing in front of another door. It halted mid-step, alerted of their presence.

“ _Identify!_ ” Before Nora could even pull the trigger, Piper was up, she shot a round right at its leg, sending it toppling over. She looked at Piper, whose expression was plain and unfeeling. 

“Let’s go.” she mouthed, tightened her cap on her head, and got back into a crouch; and they went, winding down more hallways, Nora looted tool boxes and duffel bags while Piper played with the frayed ends of her coat.

More hallways, Nora was getting more sure this place never ended, that this was hell and she’d forever be condemned to fight robots in a dark twisting abyss. But before she was able to write her will in a video message for the Railroad, she saw Piper freeze in her steps, staring wide-eyed, mouth agape. Following her eyes, she too felt the blood drain from her face. Striding across the Command Center, an Assaultron was searching for them. It completely slipped Nora’s mind that the military used Assaultrons for guarding sensitive material, she wasn’t equipped for this, and she knew that one or both of them are going to get hurt, or worse. 

“Aim for the head,” she whispered, “just watch my back.” Piper gave her a disapproving look, but knew she wouldn’t be able to survive if she was to attack the robot. So she let Nora take the lead, steadily opening the door. Without a sound she laid a few mines out for it. Piper was terrified and confused about Nora’s secret plan. She knew she would help, but what the hell were the mines for?

Nora took a few steps back, then yelled, “Hey you!” The Assaultron was quick react, its claws spun, taking off in a quick sprint toward the vault dweller. As the robot neared Nora, a mine clicked, exploding and sending off three others. Piper lost her sight in a cloud of smoke, hear ears rang along with the distant sound of Nora shouting her name and gunshots. 

She found her sight again, Nora was trying to blow off the rest of the Assaultron’s limbs as it viciously crawled towards her.

“Piper! Shoot the head!” She blinked a few times, raising her pistol, her ears still rang and she couldn’t balance, but Nora was in trouble. She had to help. Pulling the trigger she saw cement fly, more dirt got into her eyes. Focus, focus, focus. Her last bullet flew right at the robot’s head, sending it to the ground before it could shoot another laser from its eye. Piper wiped her face with her scarf, her eyes stung, she could barely see what was happening before she was enveloped in the other woman’s warm embrace.

“That was so fucking close.” Nora breathed, she was shaking but still managed to keep her head.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t quick enough—” Nora winced as Piper touched her arm. She pulled away to examine a torn vault suit and and a bleeding shoulder.

“You’re hurt, we need to—”

“No, we’ll deal with it after. It barely hurts.” Piper tried to get her to wash it out or do something to stop the bleeding but she refused, and continued to unlock the door to the Command Center. Piper sighed, So this is how it felt when I got hurt… nice, Blue.

Nora surveyed the desks and spotted a working terminal, “Okay, I think I just put the program in here, and it should all just download. Right?”

“Blue, look who you’re talking to, did you really think I was listening?”

“Right. Well next time I’ll just bring Cait along.” 

“Next time I’ll just hook up with Desdemona instead.” Piper tilted her head, raised an eyebrow waiting for a sarcastic reply.

Nora just looked at her, “Point taken, I’ll stop talking.” She brought her focus back to the the terminal. The program slid in with ease, she watched the screen flash binary as it moved up the screen. A metal hood lowered itself over the terminal, Nora eyed it cautiously, taking it carefully with both hands and lowered it on her head. She looked at Piper, who was leaning back against a desk, twirling a pen in her fingers.

“Be careful, Blue.” The reporter said, sliding the pen back into her glove. The vault dweller smirked, turning her attention back to the terminal. Piper watched closely she worked the program, Before she could grow comfortable with the oddity of that metal hood, Nora let out a yelp.

“Fuck,” she winced. Piper hopped off the desk right at her side; Nora held out a hand, to stop her. “Don’t, it’ll ruin the program.” She groaned, working the keyboard again. Piper backed off a step, panic coursed through her. She heard electricity snap in the hood, Nora screamed, falling to her knees, clutching the desk. She squeezed her eyes pain seared her scalp. The terminal blanked, ejecting the holotape. The hood lifted from Nora’s head, she fell back on the dirty floor panting rubbing her head. Piper was on her knees at her side.

“Are you okay? What the fuck happened?”

“I—” she winced, “I need to talk to DiMA.”

 

Piper was scared. More scared than she has been this entire trip. She held onto Nora to keep her upright, the woman was unfocused and barely spoke. Forever grateful that she remembered the way back to the refuge.  
Carrying the dazed vault dweller along, she strolled right up to DiMa.

“What the fuck did you do to her!?”

“I needed a warm-blooded organism with the ability to process thought to finish the decryption.”

“I will fucking—”

Nora spoke slowly, “Easy, Pipes. I just need to sleep it off.” She looked at DiMA, holding out the holotapes, “Here. We’ll be in town for a few more days. Let me know what you find.” DiMA nodded. Nora pulled Piper down the hall and out the door. She could tell the fiesty reporter was looking for a fight. She was tense and looked like she was about to pounce on anyone that looked at her funny. 

As her head began to clear, so did the fog. They were able to see the road in front of them as they followed it back to Far Harbor. She squeezed Piper’s hand, “Relax, I’m fine.”

Piper wiped her eyes, “You collapsed. I thought it was killing you.” Nora sighed, knowing very well that Piper saw could not have been pleasant. 

“I’ll make it up to you, tomorrow we can do anything you want. Stay in the room, get drunk, wander the island, anything.” Piper thought about it as they walked onto the docks and into the bar. She frowned as Nora pulled her up the stairs. She knew very well Nora would never come back to Publick Occurrences, that's why she's insisting they make the most of the time they have. It made her sick that their relationship feels like it’s going to end before it really starts. Piper could already feel her heart breaking.


	13. Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora makes an important promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Location and side quest spoilers, nothing too big.

Piper didn't feel well. Not scared or anxious, just...off. The bar was busy today, it seemed like everyone in the harbor needed a drink— she couldn’t blame them. She watched Nora talk as they shared a drink, her mouth moved, but Piper couldn't hear anything. She just watched her every movement; every twitch of her lips turned upwards; her eyes, the way they changed colors as she spoke; how she held the bottle around the neck between three fingers and a thumb, her hands calloused and scarred but still soft. Piper set her hands in her lap playing with the rough leather of her gloves. 

_This isn't unrequited, she really likes you. She just...has other things to do besides you. God I need to get my head out of the gutter—fuck._ A harborman opened the bar door, in between uncontrollable snickers he managed to shout, “Hey everyone get out here, check this out!” Before Piper could say anything, Nora was pulling her out of the chair and through the door. _So much for me picking what we do today._ Piper shook her off, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

On the docks a Miss Nanny robot floated about, raving about needing a detective. Nora was—of course— the one to ask her what she needed a detective for. The robot stated that there was apparently a murder, and she wasn’t able to find any of the local police force. Nora grinned wide, this was the thing she loved doing most: finding and taking down the bad guy. Piper was sure she was best friends with Nick Valentine and no matter what she said, Nora would do whatever she wanted. So Piper just followed her and the Miss Nanny, or Pearl, as she called herself.

Pearl led them out of Far Harbor’s gates, and to a large hotel talking up the establishment.  
“Oh the Cliffside Resort was one the most prestigious hotels in all of Far Harbor. Although, some of the patrons have become a bit… rowdy.”

“Rowdy?” Nora asked, taking her pistol out of the holster.

“And downright handsy! They seemed to have forgotten their manners since the hotel closed.” Nora grunted, loading her pistol; she knew exactly what was waiting for them in that hotel. Piper placed her hand on her own pistol feeling the cold metal daydreaming about being back on Diamond City with Nat; _it doesn't matter if Nora is there… If she doesn't want to be there I shouldn't make her._ She knew she was lying to herself, but Nora made no progress in telling her if she would come back with her even for a little bit. Piper stayed a few feet behind them, she watched Nora put a bullet through a Ghoul, then another, and another. The robot led them around the building and upstairs, finally making it to the center staircase to bring them to the basement. An elevator light blinked, the vault dweller held her hand out for Piper to take.

“After you!” Pearl chirped. Nora ushered Piper in first, her eyes averting her partner’s to study the dirt on her shoes as the elevator descended. Piper looked around the hallway, imagining what it would look like when it wasn’t water-stained and moldy and decaying. Her gazing was halted when her attention was grabbed by spotlights.

“Ah well,” Nora moaned, “I didn't know what I expected, but this certainly wasn't it.” She stood with her hand on her hip, staring at a vault door. 

“Vault 118,” Piper sighed. The vault dweller used her pip-boy to access the controls, the doors grinded open, a voice of a Mr. Handy welcomed them as they walked across the grates.

“My name is Maxwell. Are you the detective?” 

“Yes, and this is my partner.” Nora gestured to Piper, she gave a half-smile and a small wave to Maxwell.

“Good, the more eyes the better. Follow me!” He commanded, Nora was light and quick with her steps. They were guided into a large common dining room, it was the nicest thing Piper has ever seen. The tables still had white table cloths, a chandelier. The beautiful sight was ruined by the sight of a Robobrain laying on the floor, glass dome cracked. 

“This was Ezra Parker, the owner and financier of the hotel.”

Nora studied the metal corpse, “Would anyone here have any reason to want to kill Ezra?” 

“Not to my knowledge, no. But please look around the crime scene and report to me when you find anything.” He floated off to give them room to work. Nora began studying the blood stains on the carpet. The other woman sat on the stage and watched her work, Nick has definitely taught her well.  
The vault dweller followed the blood trail to a bat shoved being a table. 

“Aha!” She shouted for the Mr.Handy. “Maxwell, I have found the _murder weapon_!” she stated little more dramatic than necessary; Piper giggled admiring the vault dweller’s enthusiasm.

Maxwell gasped, “That can't be! Mr. McKinney would _never_ … I-oh please go and question the other residents. That is Keith McKinney’s bat… but he couldn't have murdered Mr. Parker.” 

Nora turned to Piper, “Are you ready to uncover a murder?” The reporter shrugged, hopping to her feet. With a pull on her coat she stopped her walking, “What's going on?” Piper averted her eyes, Nora sighed, knowing very well what was on her mind.

“I understand that you're upset, but I can't risk you getting hurt again. I care too much about you to lose you because we were caught in crossfire.” She placed a light kiss on her forehead.

“Can’t keep anything from you, can I?” She swallowed the lump in her throat, “Fine, let’s go catch a killer.”

It didn’t take long for Nora to figure it out. By the clues left in the Overseer’s office and an uneasy husband, the killer was caught. The vault dweller felt pride for finally being able to put her law degree to use— all those social justice classes weren't all for naught.

The women were rewarded with a nice dinner— or as nice as it can be in an apocalypse, and some 200 year old wine. Pearl insisted that they change out of their dirty clothes into something a bit more suitable for the evening. Maxwell happily fit Piper into a tux while Nora and Pearl took to finding accessories to compliment her sexy red dress.

The robot staff set a table close to the stage in the common area. Piper still felt a little bitter, but she kicked herself for it, she really liked this woman, and she was going to ruin it by being petty. They met at the front of the dining room, Nora was overwhelmed with the way the other woman looked in that tux. She had to admit, she pulled it off better than Nate.

As they found their chairs, Nora couldn’t contain her affection,“You look… fantastic, Papergirl.” Piper grinned, she let Nora take her hand, melting under her eyes. She wanted to feel angry, but she couldn't bring herself to it, not right now, this moment was too precious, too comfortable. The vault dweller scooted her chair closer, kissing every finger. Piper blushed as Nora finally guided her chin for their lips to meet. 

“You know Miss Wright, I haven’t been on a date in over 200 years.” Nora toyed with the collar of the tuxedo, pressing her finger into the fabric enjoying the sight of Piper blush.

“I’ve never been on one.” She chuckled slightly embarrassed, “If all pre-war dates were like this… we’ve really missed out here.” They laughed, enjoying the music from centuries ago played over the speakers. A Mr. Handy poured them some wine. They talked a bit more about what pre-war relationships and what dating and marriage was like. 

Nora stopped midsentence, focusing her hearing on a nice piano— her eyes widened.

“I know this one!” Nora placed her napkin on the table, bowing slightly, “May I have this dance Miss Wright?” Piper exhaled, pushing out her chair.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Blue.”

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track._

Nora placed her hand in Piper's, the other on her waist, “That’s okay! But usually the one wearing the suit leads, but in this case the roles will have to be switched.”

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up, Then I let myself down, I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses,I thought, I thought of every possibility—_

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“Don't be, I love this.” She began leading to the middle of the room. “Ready?” Piper nodded.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out, you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet._

Nora guided their feet, turning in perfect time with the tempo. She found herself singing along with the song. The report couldn’t recall a time in her life when she felt this happy.

“Seriously, Blue, I really underestimated your skills,” Piper giggled, Nora winked, and continued singing.  
_“I might have to wait, I'll never give up, I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you'll come out of nowhere and into my life,”_ Nora remembered this song played at her wedding, hearing it here with her and seeing her face light up with each step, her laugh so melodic it played far nicer than _any_ stupid love song.

_“And I know that we can be so amazing. And baby your love is gonna change me, and now I can see every possibility—”_

A repeat of the chorus, Piper felt like she was floating, she never wanted this moment to end. To cover her blush she watched their feet, Nora took her hand off her waist to lift her chin, this moment is important, she wanted to see Piper’s face when she told her… 

The vault dweller spun her around, stopping the turn with her hands on Piper’s waist, eyes locked on the other woman's. Nora spoke as clearly as she could manage, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her as the song faded out. 

“I promise, Piper Wright. One day this will happen. Like really happen, maybe not now, but I promise. We will be together.” She pulled her into a passionate kiss, Piper sighed at contact still trying to register every word she spoke. This was Nora’s answer. She knew her partner won’t be going back to the city with her, but nothing will stop her from making the most of their last days together, till they meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this story is going? Please feel free to leave a comment here, or message me on tumblr @ foximulder.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Piper uncover one of DiMA's worst secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE spoiler for Acadia faction quest

In the week following the memory retrieval, Piper began wishing she had a camera. A nice camera that spat out the photo as soon as it was taken. She knew her awful memory would forget the way Nora looked when she smiled. The way her eyes lit up when she let Nora wear her hat; every curve of her body; the warmth and softness of her hands; her red face when Piper kissed her. The moments in between the the gunfire and the inevitable future is what became important and precious.

Nora’s hair was in a messy ponytail. Strands coming loose haphazardly framing her face, her vault suit zipped up a little too low—not that Piper complained, of course, but God did she want that camera. The reporter stared openly, admiring, trying her best to remember, to store this sensitive time in the back of her mind for a rainy day, for she knew there will be many to come. Piper mindlessly tapped her pen on her notebook as she watched Nora play a game on her pip-boy. Piper let out a sigh, her chest ached as she thought about her life with no vault dweller.

“What?” Nora turned on her side to face the reporter. She wanted nothing more than to hold her and make her really believe the promise. A couple ideas came to mind, naturally, a few stuck out more than others… _Not now, not here. Definitely not here._ Before her thoughts could wander any longer, a knock came at the door. Piper went back to her notebook, scribbling hearts in the corner decorated with a little ‘B+P’ inside them.

Instinctively, Nora grabbed her pistol. Without opening the door she called, “Who is it?”

“It-It’s Brooks. I run the shop next door. I've been sent by Faraday to give you a message.”

She opened the door hiding the gun behind her back, “Okay, well out with it.” The man looked outrageously worried; wringing his hands he refused to make eye contact with anything but the floor.

“It's urgent. He needs to see you right away. He said it's a lot worse than he thought with the Children.” 

“Can you give me any information?” 

“No, he only told me to come find you.” he stammered.

“Fine. We’ll be ready soon and go meet him.” She closed the door, “Fuck, when I said to let me know what they find, I was just being polite. I really don’t care.”

Piper laughed, “Yeah, and I want to spend as much time with you while I still can.” Nora felt a pang of guilt, knowing very well that Piper was hurting, and being the cause of that made her wish this poor woman never met her.

“You’re right, let’s go.”

 

DiMA was in the middle of a hushed discussion with Faraday when they showed up. Immediately breaking off the conversation when they entered the room he turned to Nora, even he looked worried.

“I hate to ask you but I have a couple more favors only you are capable of.” Nora nodded for him to continue, “There are two locations that are very important, and it seems as if the Children are aware that you have my memories. In one memory, there is something in the VIM factory that could potentially harm Acadia, I need you to discover it and bring it to me before it lands in the hands of the Children. The second, is a nuclear launch key… in case my call for peace goes wrong.”

“Wait, we’re going to blow up the Children? Are you fucking nuts!” Piper shouted, Nora noticed her pistol was in her hand.

“Only if worse comes to worse. I do not want to wipe out the Children, trust me. But Acadia and Far Harbor come first.” He exhaled and continued, “The second place is the Coastal Hotel, there is room hidden behind a wall, here is the code to get through the door,” he handed her a holotape.

Nora nodded, “I’ll try not to blow anything up before we get to the Children.” No one in the room laughed, “Right well you all are a bunch of tightasses. See you as soon as we have the stuff.” She turned smoothly walked down the hallway as Piper followed.

 

This hotel must have been really nice at some point, but the decaying structure mixed with the smell of rotting flesh in chain-bags didn’t exactly scream romantic getaway. Nora hopped onto ledge of rocks drawing her rifle.  
She lowered her stance, bringing out her scope to see what they are up against, “Super Mutants,” Nora groaned, “Of fucking course. Well are you ready?” Piper nodded, clicking the safety off her pistol.

“Would you want to use my pistol instead? It’s pretty powerful, has some cool explosive rounds or you could go in double-fisting it like a badass.” Her attempted joke seemed to have been lost on the reporter,

Piper gave her a slightly offended look, “I think I’m good. I have your back.”

From a relatively safe distance, the vault dweller took out the Mutants on the roof, falling bodies seemed to have alerted the others as they searched for the two women. Piper waited for Nora to give her the okay, she scanned the courtyard looking for stray Mutants.

“It’s clear, let's go.” She slung her rifle around her back, jumped down from the rock and slinked through the courtyard. Super Mutants could still be heard, they grumbled and shouted looking for the women. Out of the corner of her eye Nora spotted a glint of light bringing her attention to what looked like a Mutant with a minigun. Fuck, we gotta move faster.

She got to the door first, ushering Piper inside before that Mutant could even think about ripping through them. The place was silent, and what Nora stated as her favorite pre-war colloquialism, “A huge cluster fuck.” Piper couldn’t help but laugh, she had to remember to write that one down.   
They slowly walked through the hotel trying their hardest to be sneaky. There seemed to be more Mutants shuffling about on the upper floors, boards creaked and moaned under their feet every step felt like it would call every mutant in the entire island to their location. Piper couldn’t focus again, all she could do was look at Nora and feel an aching want.   
She lost her footing, tripping on a loose board the reporter landed hard on the wood she yelped. 

“ _Someone’s here!_ ” The shuffling on the upper floors became rapid, Piper tried to pull herself up but not before falling again.

“Come on we have to move!” 

“I-I’m stuck oh god, please help.” She stuttered, her coat was snagged tightly underneath a board that seemed to have been pushed into place when she fell.

“I can smell you _Bleeder!_ ” it laughed, footsteps became louder.

“Oh God Nora please help,” Piper cried as she pulled and pulled, footsteps were closer, Nora held out her rifle, she couldn’t help if both of them were shot dead.The footfalls echoed from all directions her fear washing over her louder and louder.

“ _There you are!_ ” before the vault dweller could react a burning sensation ran down her back she screamed, turned putting a bullet through a mutant’s head. A hound came from the other direction, Piper yelled shooting round after round at the creature till it fell. More shuffling from above, Piper tugged harder on her coat, ripping the seam a couple inches from the bottom.

A mutant came at her with a sledge hammer before she could stand Nora let a put a bullet through its arm then another through its head. Looking at her ripped coat she frowned, it wasn’t like it was new, but it hurt to see the damn thing with a gaping tear up the side.

She stood dusting herself off, the vault dweller wanted to make sure she wasn't injured but Piper ignored the kindness and gestured for Nora to continue to find the room. Maneuvering the long, caved-in hallways till Piper was first to spot the keypad. Nora punched in the numbers, the door creaking open slowly. A terminal hung on wall, Nora cursed as she tried to hack it, but eventually got in. 

“There. Now we can leave this damn place.” Piper nodded, shoving her hands in her coat. She didn’t want to be doing this with Nora anymore if it meant losing her in the end.

 

To the unsurprising twist of the island’s many many creatures, of course Super Mutants would find shelter in this factory too. They were everywhere; Piper almost got her arm blown off by a missile launched from the roof, Nora nearly stepped on a mine. It wasn’t until they made it inside the factory that Piper got chills up her spine. It was creepier than the hotel and still reeked of soda. After clearing out the main factory floor, Piper spotted an elevator behind a cage. The ride down felt like an eternity, Piper watched the light on the elevator unknowing of when Nora took her hand, but it seemed to have lightened the pressure of the chaos from the past could hours. The door open slowly, the vault dweller guided the other woman down the old stairs.

“Is that what I think it is?” Piper slowly approached a rectangular shape of dirt. “A...grave?”

“Hand me a shovel.” Piper did as she was told, she watched Nora dig, throwing the dirt into a pile beside her. Not soon after, the shovel hit something hard with a loud thump. She threw the shovel to the side, wiping the dirt off a wooden box. And with a sharp pull the lid snapped off.

“Oh my god.” Piper gasped, turning away from the skeleton. Nora took a deep breath, wiping the dirt on her hands off on the vault suit. She examined the remains, a bit of orange caught her eye.

“A holotape.” she stated, surprised, “What would this be in here?” She opened her pip-boy, sliding the holotape in to listen. A familiar voice came through.

_“Is it… is it going to be painful?”_

_“Yes… it is going to be like like having everything you are ripped out and replaced with something else… something else.”_

“That’s Captain Avery!” Piper shouted, “And DiMA!” Nora shushed her, trying to listen.

_“I’m ready. I just… wish I could say goodbye to everyone.”_

_“No one can know. This isn't just about infiltrating Far Harbor. It’s about becoming the human that synths drawn here need to meet. Reasonable, willing to accept them as just another living thing. No greater or lesser than humanity itself. You will be part of the bridge between our two worlds. That all vanishes the moment anyone discovers that it's been manufactured. That you are a synth.”_

_“Did she have to die? That woman i'm replacing? God… she looks so peaceful lying there…”_

_“Don’t. Please. This blood is on my hands. Not yours…”_

Tape clicked as the recording stop, Nora held her head in her hands.

“We have to tell Far Harbor!” The reporter was pacing trying to come up with a solution.

“No, Piper stop. If we share this with Far Harbor, they will kill DiMA and Avery. We need to be reasonable and talk to DiMA.”

“But he's a murder!”

“So am I Piper!” Nora sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I’ve killed innocent people for my own advancement in the Commonwealth. It may not have been morally right, but it’s done. I understand that you mean well, but please let your inner reporter take a break and focus on the bigger picture just this time. Our main issue now is the Children. And that is it. We have to go to Acadia, now.” Piper was offended; hearing Nora speak of not wanting to turn in a murderer and help him hide his crimes? It was damn near blasphemy in her book. Nevertheless, she gritted her teeth and nodded, her partner said she knows what she’s doing, so she needed to believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns, ( possible prompt requests?) feel free to hit up my tumblr foximulder


	15. Resilience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering DiMA's worst secret, plans must be made on how the Children need to be dealt with.

The way she walked made Nora nervous. Nervous in a bad way this time. She knew Piper hated her decision, she knew she was angry at her. She was only able to catch a few glances here and there, but it was enough to make Nora want to hide away. It wasn’t that Piper looked angry, but the vault dweller could sense it in the way her jaw was clenched tight, her shoulders back, she stood straight as she walked and if it didn’t make Nora terrified, she would’ve been a little turned on.

DiMA was back in his chair upon their return, resting his head on a fist he perked up at their footsteps. Before Nora could say anything Piper had her pistol pulled straight at DiMA; the room froze, Nora couldn’t move her feet.

“Why the fuck did you kill her?” Her voice was cool and for once, uncaring.

“Piper don’t—”

“Don’t speak, Blue. Why did you kill that innocent woman DiMA?” the old robot was petrified.

“I-I needed to have a way for Synths coming here to be welcome.”

“What about that Brooks character?” She pressed the barrel closer to his head.

“I needed a leader.”

“You’re a goddamn liar DiMA. You’re a murderer.” She placed a second hand on the firearm to steady it. 

“Piper stop. That’s enough. Remember what I said right? I’ve killed people too. I’m a murderer too. Are you going to shoot me?” Piper faced her, tears fell from the reporter’s eyes; this is what her entire paper is about, and now the one person that she needs the most support from is telling her to forget all her values.  
She lowered the gun. “I need a fucking drink.” with a last glare in Nora’s direction she stomped out of the room. The tension was still thick.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do that for you DiMA. If I had any common sense I’d shoot you myself, but she… she would never ever be able to live with that blood on her hands. No matter how tough she is.”

“I see. Regardless, do you have everything?”

She scoffed, “Yeah, and since now we know you’re little secret, how do we proceed from here?”

“I have my ideas, but you will need to become one with the Children in order for it to work.” The vault dweller shook her head.

“Become one with the Children?”

“You can ask around to help the family. The High Confessor will begin to trust you, then we can negotiate peace.”

“I don’t know what you consider peace, but the Children are far from negotiating anything. They want to tear down Far Harbor and Acadia. I’m doing this my way.”

“Do what you think you must, but it seems like a common trend for your species to result to violence to end more violence.”

Nora began to turn, but stopped herself mid step, “You know DiMA, you’re a real pain the fucking ass,” she raised a middle finger, backing away, “And here’s a common gesture of friendship from my entire species.”

 

Piper was hiding out on the second level of the building observing the synths as they scampered about. They all gave her weird looks, like they knew didn’t belong here. Leaning back against the wall she stared at the bottle in her hand. She was never big on whiskey, it hurt to drink it straight but this time she needed to feel something other than her feelings for that crazy woman.

She pictured Nat sitting in Publick Occurrences alone waiting for a story. drawing with her chalk and probably playing on her terminal because Piper always specifically told her not to. This was all so bizarre. She needed to tell the truth, but...was Blue right? What is the real cost of the truth?

A familiar face came around the corner, Piper pulled her press cap over her eyes to hide her stare. She first sat on the other side of the bench, but slowly scooted closer till their arms touched. She let her head fall on Piper’s shoulder. The rustling of the Synths seemed to fade. Piper felt the bottle as it was removed from her grip and replaced by those soft hands a warmth against her palm. Piper didn't want to speak to her, and Nora could feel that, but nothing was going to stop her from speaking to Piper.

“You have the most adorable pouty-face I have ever seen.” Nora shifted wrapping her arms around the reporter in an awkward side-hug. “I know you’re mad at me, and I understand that, but the Children are the real enemy here. You were listening to the High Confessor’s sermon, right?”

“Mhm,”

“And do you think that sounded like a peaceful speech?” The reporter shook her head.

Nora chuckled, “Then you know as well as I do, what we have to do. And basically what I’m trying to say is—”

“I’m sorry, Blue,” Piper stated, turning to face her.

“No, I am.”

“This entire mission has just really messed with my head, I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“You shouldn’t be. You’re so brave, so…” Nora raised a hand softly caressing her cheek, “Beautiful.”

“You’re just trying to flatter me.”

“Is it working?” Nora tilted her head and smirked tracing her jawline. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but the odd looks they were receiving really killed the mood.

Piper groaned, “You’re really frustrating you know that?”

“Good or bad?”

“I’m still deciding.” They chuckled. Piper suddenly forgot why she was angry in the first place. Nora stood and guided her back upstairs so they could finish their conversation with DiMA. 

Piper sat idly by while she only listened halfway while they planned a war. A short war, but it was a war; too many casualties to be considered otherwise. She pulled a pen out from behind her glove, studying the metal, anything to get her mind off of the next objective. Would this be a story to share with Nat? Maybe. Her notebook was back on her lap, she began to write. Not a story, but a note, a note to Blue after all this is over. Her attention was grabbed as the word ‘detonation’ was spoken, she turned to see Nora with her head in her hands, elbows on her knees. DiMA reached out to possibly comfort her, she shook him away and stood. Piper sighed and continued to write. Her hand shook with every word, her face became warm, before she could even stop herself Nora was just there. Kneeling in front of her with a look of concern and sadness. Piper folded up the note, and stuffed it in her pocket.

“When are we doing this?” Piper said wiping her eyes.

“Tomorrow.”

“Then we leave?”

“Then we leave.”

 

The rest of the evening was surreal; every moment felt nonexistent like they weren't going to blow up an entire settlement. Piper believed in Nora with all heart; she believed she was good and just and right. Although, what she didn’t believe how she could agree to this again. The pain of nuclear war seeing it all again for the third time. She hated this feeling in her stomach; the nervousness and the dwelling feel of overwhelming loneliness— Nora felt so distant, so far away. The time ticked on, Piper was sure she didn’t sleep, the early morning shown dark circles under her eyes.

 

Every step towards the Nucleus felt labored, Nora never thought she’d be right at this again. It was simple really, she walked past the front guards, climbed into the submarine, put the key in, turn it and run like hell. Except, when the key was in she wasn’t in the Nucleus anymore. She was looking down at Shaun dying, the explosion and her own death wish after. Her eyes burned, she held back a sob. The children were asleep right now, this is the only way they could do this. But no, it wasn’t her hand on the key. Her hand was in Piper’s as she looked her in the eyes.

“You shouldn’t have to go through this again,” she whispered, bit her lip, and turned the key, the vault dweller couldn’t believe what she saw, though she could only stare for so long till her thoughts were interrupted.

A loud buzzing rang through the Nucleus, “ _Missile launch sequence initiated._ ”

“Run! _Now!_ ”

_“Lockdown protocol engaged in thirty seconds.”_

The Children began to stir, they all were shouting, praising the voice of Atom finally granting them Division. Nora pulled the other woman behind her leading their path towards the door this was nothing like the explosion of the Institute… This must have been what it was like when some tried to escape. She shoved her way through the door, the world froze as she nearly carried Piper as far from the nucleus as possible. They stood waiting, Piper saw the severity of what she just did and held onto Blue; wrapped her arms tightly around her neck to hide her face. Nora complied circling her waist feeling all of her at once. The timer couldn’t be heard, but the ground shook with a force to knock them both to the ground. She felt as Piper cried into her neck; this woman was no murderer, she was too good.

“Wh-why did you do it?”

“I couldn’t let you do it again, not by yourself.”

 

More than anything she wanted to wish it all away, all the sadness and the pain this reporter has gone through— she didn’t deserve it. Piper toyed with the ends of her press cap as they walked, running her fingers over the torn fabric she could see every face that she killed. She’d remember them all for the rest of her pathetic life. For Piper’s sake, she remained silent in remembrance of the innocent ones. Those who only sought peace with the people of the island. She never thought how much this would have screwed with Pipe’s head, and for that she blames herself more than anything.

Unsurprisingly, DiMA was waiting for their return. He paced around the room only to be startled by their appearances. Nora wasn’t in the mood to be here, she wanted to be back in the warmth of Publick Occurrences with the arms of that nosy papergirl. 

“So you’ve done what we discussed. I saw the atomic blast from here. Felt it shake the island. In a way, I suppose the Children of Atom have become one with the Fog they thought was Atom’s messenger…”

“I’d say that was definitely in my top three best nuclear explosions I’ve witnessed.” To hide her grief, she couldn’t stop the joke from escaping. Though it was more of a vague stab at DiMA than herself.

The robot gave her an odd look, “I’ll take you're word for it.” 

“We’re leaving now, DiMA.” With a turn on her heel they were back down the long dark hallway and out into the island. It only felt right that the day was clear and sunny and made Nora think that maybe there was something after all. _Ha, not a chance, forget that._

Piper silently climbed the stairs behind her, every step was slow, every breath something she felt didn’t deserve to have. She pressed her back against the door watching Nora slowly remove her armor. Nothing in this fucked up world seemed more precious than this time she had with her, it was an adventure she never thought she’d be able to experience, for better or for worse— it was an experience.

The vault dweller watched her eyes, they held a sad longing and desperation she recognized when she looked in the mirror. She slowly reached out, grabbing her hand, forcing her feet to move forward. The reporter pulled her closer studying the look in her eyes. Her free hand came to her neck, she needed to feel her lips again, her coat becoming loose around her as Nora silently undid each button. Piper shrugged it off her shoulders, her scarf fluttering along behind. The vault dweller felt the backs of her knees hit the bed, for a moment she needed to know how far this would go, here and in the future what was out there for them?

“Come back to me.” She breathed her voice low as they met for another kiss. Nora fell backwards, pulling the reporter with her.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”


	16. Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one last night in Far Harbor, it's time to take Piper home.

For the last night they were together, they spent it in eachother’s arms; hands clasped tight, grasping for the stability they both needed. Piper didn’t want to do anything but lay in her arms, feel the closeness of her being there and the warmth of her skin. To feel all of her at once felt like blissful, breathless joy from tracing lips and wandering fingertips. A few more innocent memories is all she needed to be okay with this; to be okay with leaving her and going back to the lonely nights in front of her terminal reading hate mail and writing about the same bullshit that doesn’t even matter now. All that she needs is her, all dark hair and gentle hands and so, so brave— so beautiful.

She leaned over her, taking in the sight of each curve of her body the way her chest rose and fell in each breath the freckles littering her skin; with just a look, she could make her speak her mind. Her eyes were screaming _I’m sorry, Papergirl_ , with a great intensity. It all hurt to much, every thought was too loud and her head hurt.

“I know.” She whispered, breathless. She closed her eyes in an attempt to conceal the tears. She would have the safety of the wall protecting her and Nat, but without Blue, nothing would feel real. For once in her life, Piper didn’t want the truth. She didn’t want to face that these past couple weeks meant she would lose another person she cared for, and in return, cared for her.

Nora counted the freckles on her chest, as she ran her hands up her sides, every bump of her ribs leading to her spine. She shivered pulling Piper closer. None of this felt worth it now: the Railroad, the Minutemen, finding her son… all she wanted in this new life was to find someone to love and to hold that will never leave. This time, she’s pushing that someone away. _Is this really for her own good? I can’t let her kill herself out here. Nat needs her more than I do._

Nora leaned against the headboard holding Piper on her lap, hands grasping tightly onto her hips. The reporter shared her gaze, using a her index finger to outline Nora’s jaw, her chin, slowly tracing her bottom lip. She wanted her more than anything, right at that moment to feeling her and to hear the sounds of the reporter cry out her name, but she stopped. _Here is not where I want that to happen._ Instead she slid a hand up her side, feeling the goosebumps on her arm, taking her hand and kissing each knuckle. Piper wrapped her arms around her neck, her heart beat a loud thrumming in her chest. Every light kiss placed on Nora’s neck held a promise of an unsure forever but she believed she would see her again. Though for right now she craved every inch of her body; hearing her breathing slow and steady to the subtle moans in her ear from each kiss. God knows how long this will help dull the longing after they parted— for now, it will have to do.

 

At least Far Harbor was grateful. The vault dweller received thanks and a declaration as an honorary captain for saving them. All she could do was nod and accept a pirate’s hat they insisted she take. With a last handshake from Captain Avery and a surprisingly generous gift from Allen Lee, the course for their boat was set. Piper watched the small town become nothing but lights in the fog, she held her coat tighter against the cold wind and shivered. She wasn’t sure if the water on her cheeks was from the ocean or her own tears. She’s been crying so often she doesn’t realize it anymore. Nora could only watch helplessly as the reporter fell apart, this mission made this woman rethink her entire life and everything she believes in. No one could come back from an op like this and she knew it, she’s been through this before. The walk home was always the hardest. The vault dweller hesitantly walked behind her. Forgetting her seasickness, she slipped her arms around her waist embracing her tightly, kissing her temple.

“I’ll miss you,” she whispered.

“Please, don’t talk. It only makes it worse… please, Blue.” Her voice broke at the last word. Nora released her hold around her, backing away. I can’t make her more upset.

The reporter turned, “Please come back,” she begged. She wanted her arms around her more than anything she needed a comfort far greater than any truth she could ever uncover. Nora wasn’t sure if her plea was for her to return her embrace or to see her again after they part, but she complied, taking off her cap and running her fingers through her hair. Nora wished with all her heart that she could forget all of her responsibilities to make a home with this woman. She finally found the one thing she was searching for and now she has to give it all up once again.

Nora wanted to blame the Railroad for ruining this perfect thing they had going. If they never had gotten that false information Piper would never have been forced to give up her morals to that island. If that runner never found them, they would have been happily living in Diamond City together. Hell, even she wanted to blame Vault-Tec for that stupid vault; if she was never coerced to sign up for the damn thing, Piper would never have left Nat alone, never had met Nora, never had to give up her own safety and reassurance for a short-lived adventure. All because she decided to come to Diamond City after the Railroad won.

 

She didn’t know when they fell asleep, but woke up to the familiar sounds of gunshots and explosions that made the Commonwealth what it is. She watched Piper’s eyes flutter open for the last time, and helped her onto the dock. The church was only a few paces from there, they walked slowly hand in hand. To Nora, she felt like she had way too much time in her life, and not enough has been spent with Piper. No matter how much she loved Nate and their time together, nothing compared to Piper. She didn’t have to win her love, she just did. It was easy for her to love and she loved with all her heart. She couldn’t help but to feel the anger and resentment towards herself.

They were welcomed back into the Railroad Headquarters, Nora refused to let go of Piper’s hand. She tried her best to look happy that she was successful with the mission. So she smiled; she smiled and greeted everyone and tried her best to act like this didn't break her heart.

Desdemona lit up a cigarette, “It’s good to see you agent. It’s been a while. How did it go?”

“I have been declared Queen of Far Harbor. You may bow.” She tried to joke, it was uneasy, felt as forced as it sounded. Though Desdemona didn’t seem to notice.

“Always the smartass aren’t you? No matter, we still need you to take care of our safe houses and have a few tourists in need of training and I was hoping you could see to that.”

“Can it wait a little, Dez? I need to bring Piper back to Diamond City.”

“She’s not staying with you?”

“Not this time,” her throat tightened.

“Come back in a few days for your assignments. It was nice meeting you, Miss Wright.” Desdemona held out a hand, Piper took it, making minimal eye contact.

 

Other Railroad Heavies joined them as they made the trek to Diamond City. Nora figured Dez sent them so she didn't run off again. Their presence and cringe-worthy banter did nothing but made her mood worse, but she kept her mouth shut. Piper held tightly onto Nora’s hand, she kicked the dirt as she walked in silence listening to the Heavies talk about a mission they had to do in the Glowing Sea. At one point a guy said he took down a Deathclaw the size of a Vertibird.

Nora snorted, annoyed to say the least, “Right, what else do you lie about the size of Agent?” She held up her pinky finger.

He glared, “Well what can you put out Whisper? Why don’t you let your girlfriend here ride something that can actually make her scream.” The other Heavies held their breath obviously reading the vault dweller’s facial expressions. Before Piper could hold her back, Nora took the butt of her rifle over the Agent’s face, he stumbled back with a bleeding nose. He tried to turn to run but she was too quick, catching the hood of his uniform she kicked out his knee sending him to the ground. She placed her knee in his back, pressing the end of her rifle to his head.

“You vulgar piece of shit,” she pressed the barrel harder, indenting on his skin, “How about I make _you_ scream.” Nobody knew how to interfere, the other Heavies stood wide-eyed trading expressions with each other and Piper— they knew not to fuck with Whisper. It was an unspoken rule that seemed to have been lost on this guy. Her knee dug harder into his back, he yelled out for someone to get her off.

“I’m sorry!” he eventually shouted, over and over. Piper moved her feet, with a single touch on her shoulder she moved off the guy. He slowly got up, nose still bleeding, and a face full of dirt.

He was taller, but she was more menacing. She held the barrel right underneath his chin, “Say that shit to me one more fucking time Agent, and I _will_ end you.” He gave a fervid nod. Nora took the lead in the group, walking in silence all stoic. That display of defending her honor was— Piper had to admit— sexy as hell.

 

The sun was setting over Diamond City, the guards watched them carefully as they entered the courtyard, obviously a little startled to see Piper coming in with armored accomplices. She could hear the bustle of the market and the smoke floating out of the stadium from Power Noodles.

“Are you coming inside?” Piper asked shakily.

“I’ll want to stay if I do.” Neither woman could help the tears from falling.

“I’ll see you again?” The reporter questioned.

“I promise.” She needed to feel her again, her brush of fingers and the warmth of her skin, but all she got was her cold armor and shaky hands. The promise was written on her lips as they touched she knew she meant it. With the amount of stares from the guards, they reluctantly parted.

The reporter untied the scarf from around her neck, “Here, a little something to remember your promise. I’ll be counting the days.” Piper did her best to sound happy.

She nodded, taking the article, “I’ll miss you.” She left one more long kiss, “Goodbye, Papergirl,” She started backing away.

“See you soon, Blue.” Piper turned, trying to hold herself together as she ran into the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like it took me a lot longer to get this out... I dunno, maybe it's just me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora returns to Sanctuary for a another vacation from the Railroad; Piper wonders if Nora will ever come back to Diamond City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a million miles away from anywhere/ Slide my hand across the sheets/ Pretend you're there/ But missing you is a slow burn/ Every time the Earth turns/ I'm reminded that night is only half the time."

After months of Railroad debriefs, it was like nothing was different. The bridge looked the same, the guards were still on watch, the sound of the water still soft and resonating. It was like she never met Piper, like she was never even there. The shadow of her absence hung in a low dismal haze. Nora’s promise had been empty words and she knew that even after everything her and Piper went through… she owed her so much. Piper put up with her incessant drama and the constant crying over her son and husband. How could she even apologize after lying straight to her face?

The guards opened the gates without a command; Nora stared forward, ignoring the greetings of "Afternoon, General". Even the clouds reminded her of her first walk with that reporter girl. The way she spoke about everything and nothing and everything had just made sense. But now...now everything stung the way it had before that papergirl caught her attention.

Cait said hello, immediately realizing something was off when that girl wasn't on her arm. She gave the vault dweller a look, to which she replied with the shake of her head.

"Later." She croaked, holding back what she was truly feeling. This was all for her own good.

Cait nodded, as Nora sat next to her by the fire. They shared a comfortable silence while Nora twisted Piper's scarf around her hands, enjoying the softness of the delicate fabric and how it still smelled like her even after all this time.

"Just tell me when ye need me," Cait stated, opening a bottle of bourbon. Nora nodded staring intently at the large flames in front of her. She rationalized throwing herself in the fire pit would hurt less than this. To distract herself further, Nora dumped her bag on the concrete and filtered through the gifts and clothes the residents of Far Harbor spared for her. Cait watched as she busied herself tapping on a bottle in her hand. Nora considered throwing all this into the fire, too, but she hasn't seen any of this since she left the island, so maybe now was the time to get organized. She separated the gifts from the ammunition and soda. As she was about to consider the burning option, a folded piece of paper catches her attention.

“What do ye have there?”

“I-I don’t know.” She flipping it over, in an unmistakable handwriting, “It’s a note from Piper…” with hurried fingers she opened the paper.

_“Dear Blue,_  
I don’t know when you’ll finally read this, I just hope it wasn’t long after we split. Anyway, more than anything I want you to know that you made me feel like my life is worth it. And I know what you’re thinking, I saved you and all that but really, Blue, you were the one who saved me. My life was absolutely nothing without you. Sure, I have Nat and the paper, but you made it special; like something in my life will turn out… What I’m trying to say is… thank you. I hope you’ll come back to see me. I know I’ll miss you and your pretty face.  
Love always,  
Piper Wright” 

She knew damn well she left her promise as a promise, not a fulfillment but a lie meant to make herself feel better. She was putting this woman through hell.

“Is that from yer girl?”

“She’s not really my girl, not anymore I lied to her.” Cait tilted her head. “I promised I’d come back to get her.”

“How long ago?” the vault dweller stared at the fire. “How long, Nora?”

“Almost… six months.”

“Shite, are ye serious? Why wait so long?”

“I don’t know okay! I don’t fucking know. I fucked everything up by promising her so much and I damn well knew I couldn’t fulfill any of it. I’m shit, Cait, I’m a shitty fucking person.” Tears pushed at the back of her eyes, she wanted to scream and yell and cry but there was no one else to blame and she knew it. Nora’s mind was too clouded by the newness of the reporter to rationalize that she wouldn't be able to keep a relationship. 

She sobbed, “I-I fucked up…” Cait initially wanted to agree with her best friend’s statement, but the sight in front of her was more than just a minor fuck-up. She was absolutely heartbroken; so she tried her best to coax her out of the ball Nora curled herself into and into a welcoming embrace. She had people that loved her, she had Cait that took care of her when no one else bothered to deal with her. Though she still felt so entitled to ruining the reporter’s life.

“Do ye want something to eat or drink? I know ye love yer whiskey?”

She sniffed, “Coffee maybe… just don’t leave me alone.” Nora held tighter onto the scarf, “Do you think… she’ll ever take me back?”

“If the two of ye meant anythin’ to one another than I’d say yes. But ye have to go see ‘er in order to make up.”

“But what if she’s too angry with me? What if she absolutely hates me?” She released her grip around her neck.

“Ye can’t keep doing this to yerself, darlin’, this world is too fucked up to stay still.”

“You’re right…”

“Damn straight. So next time yer off in the city for yer sake an’ hers, just say hi, even better, apologize.”  
_Of course_ she was right. For the past half year Nora’s thought were always on that girl in the press cap. She very well knew the time they spent wasn’t a total waste, it was the most fun she had in over two hundred years. Even if Nat attempts to slaughter her for all she did to her sister, at least she got to say she was sorry. 

_____________

After all, she was counting as each day passed. A whole six months as a matter of fact, it's been since Publick Occurrences featured that peculiar vault dweller and how she saved the world once again. They sold so many copies Nat was eager to run the press two more times. Piper sat at her terminal, feeling a chill where the scarf used hang, trying not to remember what Nora looked like. 

That became the routine: think about Nora, write about Nora, start crying about Nora. She never let Nat catch her with her eyes red. most days she spent up in her bedroom staring at the holes in the ceiling. Every night she felt the small empty space of her mattress praying she’ll find her warmth. It didn't sting this bad at first, it was a slow stab as each passing day, and a turn of the knife after the first month without her. When one turned to two, and two to three and more, it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. _How could I be so naive?_

Eventually Piper stopped printing, there was no stories to find, and she wasn't in the mood to go looking for something that wasn't there. Nat became restless, berating her sister about the importance of why she started the paper. Piper could only shrug as Nat trudged off in a huff. 

Piper tried her best to avoid any and all conversations. At the five month mark, she spent nights at the counter of the Dugout Inn. She stared intently at the bottle in front of her hoping the scenery would dissolve back into some weird dream and Blue will be laying there next to her all messy hair and beautiful, smiling as she kissed her. She exhaled and bought another whiskey— that was Blue’s favorite of course. Vadim said something about that being her fourth, but she ignored the notion. Doing her best to forget what Blue sounded like when she laughed— so melodic, it used to make her blush.

When half the year passed she resorted to finding materialistic substances to consume that even remotely dulled the constant hangovers and her empty chest. This would be last time she gave her heart to anyone. She promised the bottle that she would quit everything: no more paper, no more confrontations with McDonough, no more truth, nothing would help. There’s nothing to look forward to when Blue isn’t by her side. She acknowledged she fell too hard and too fast but goddamn, if she knew missing her would feel like hell she never would’ve asked to come with her. At some point during the night, Piper passed out at the bar, she could feel the sticky countertop on her forehead as a small hand shook her shoulder.

"Please come home, Piper." She slowly raised her head, turning to the voice. Nat stood there with a terrified look on her face. "You haven't eaten anything in days! I never even see you anymore, please come home,” she begged. The reporter blinked, trying to absorb what Nat just said. 

"I'm fine." She stated, her speech slurred. Her sister took her arm, pulling her off the stool. She stumbled, but eventually let Nat take her out of the bar and back home. She found her way back to her couch, collapsing into the cushions remembering that Nora and herself sat there the day they met.

Nat sat on the coffee table, "What the hell is going on with you?" 

Her sister seeing her drunk off her ass had to be the worst thing she could imagine. Tears fell down her cheeks, sobs came from her throat. She eventually passed out again. Nat covered her with a blanket then headed back to her own room. She would be sure to explain everything in the morning. 

 

After helping her sister nurse a hangover, she made sure she ate something before asking the biggest question that was gnawing at her since last night.

"Did that lady hurt you?" Nat blurted, but soon settled herself when Piper shook her head. 

"The exact opposite." She instinctively reached for the scarf to wipe her eyes, only to cry harder when she realized who had it. "She was too nice. She cared too much. She gave me up so I could be safe here in the walls, and not out into wasteland… but it seems like she forgot about me." 

"Gosh," Nat exhaled, "you really did— really do like her huh, Piper?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry Nat, I know you don't want to hear any of this." 

"We're sisters what else would I be here for?" Piper felt proud of Nat and how even though she barely had any help raising her, she turned out so kind, albeit a little intimidating. She remembered her dad said that was a trademark of the Wright women.

"I just..I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to see her." 

"Then go get her." She looked at her sister. She was being completely serious, and didn't even blink twice.

"She doesn't—"

"Piper, you've been utterly miserable. She obviously meant something to you. You need to go get her. Protecting you or not, this world is dangerous, and what would you do if something happened and you never said what she needed to hear?" 

"You're right, Natalie."

"Of course I am. I'll hold down the fort while you go get her." Piper nodded as Nat pulled her to her feet, urging her to pack for her long trip ahead. The reporter figured she needed to leave before she lost all confidence in herself. _If anything, I should check Sanctuary. Even if she’s not there, I could definitely ask Cait._


	18. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora resumes her duties as General, but stays in Sanctuary to spend time with Shaun.

She didn’t sleep for obvious reasons. With the looming thought of Piper never wanting to see her again and the presence of Shaun here in Sanctuary it was all too overwhelming. The sunlight shone through the tiny holes in the roof making a pattern on the wooden floor. _I should probably fix that._ She sighed, covering her eyes with the reporter’s scarf, _I just want to rest for five damn minutes…_

“Mornin’.” Cait came up the stairs with a mug for her, “How are you feeling?” She sat on the edge of the bed handing her the cup.

“I think being torn to shreds by a Deathclaw would feel nicer than this guilt.” She took a drink remembering her first night with Piper. 

Cait sighed, “When Shaun first got here he gave me a holotape to give to you. He said it was from someone named ‘Father’.”

“Really? Let me see it!” Cait leaned over opening the bedside table. Nora hurriedly grabbed the holotape and slid it into the pip-boy. She choked at the first syllable Shaun spoke, the real Shaun, the one who made her feel proud and disappointed in all at once.

_“I have no reason to believe you’ll honor the request I’m about to make, but I feel compelled to try anyway. This Synth, this… boy. He deserves more. He has been re-programmed to believe he is your son. It is my hope that you will take him with you. I would only ask that you give him a chance. A chance to be a part of whatever future awaits the Commonwealth.”_

“Ye weren’t kiddin’ when you said he’s an old man.”

“Cait... how am I going to do this? I know nothing about this Synth—”

“Yer son. Do I need to remind ye on the results of parents who don’t care?”

“No, fuck.” Nora leaned back against the bed, “I don’t know anything about him or what he likes to do or what he’s like—”

“Relax, I know for sure he really likes takin’ things apart, to only look at their insides and make new things.”

“That’s kinda morbid, Cait.”

“I didn’t say he rips into animals; he asked for an alarm clock an’ the next thing I know he’s got all the pieces scattered onto the floor,”

“I don’t know how to talk to kids… and he’s not my son, not really…”

“Stop that. Yer psychin’ yerself out. He believes with all his heart he’s yer son and ye need to talk to him and stop hidin’ out.”

“Fine, whatever. Please don’t leave my side.” Cait nodded. She followed a few paces behind Nora as they walked out into the streets of Sanctuary. There was a light fog that hung in the air, she remembered sitting on the porch step with Nate watching their neighbors go about their own lives. Shaun stood with his back to them, unscrewing what looked like the body of a turret.

“Hey, Shaun…” She said uneasily.

“Mom!” With a quick turn he dropped the junk in his hands and nearly knocked her over with a hug around her middle. “When did you get back?”

“Um, last night,” she croaked, it was taking her a lot not to cry again. All she could imagine was her real son instead of this one.

“I’ve missed you. Why did you leave for so long?” He looked up at her confused.

“I had to immediately go back and do some stuff with the Railroad.” she lied; she knew she had every chance to go and see him. On her way to Diamond City she could have very well stopped at Mercer even just to check on him. Instead she decided to wallow in her own self-pity and eventually find that nosy reporter— that wonderful reporter.

Shaun just nodded, “Okay, just promise you won’t leave me again?”

“I’ll try my best, kid.” He let her go, still smiling. He looked a lot like Nate, the eyes, the hair, the smile. “So, what do you have there?”

“I wanted to make a little robot for you, but I can’t find the right size gears. They need to be really tiny.”

“The workshop is all yours… There should be some sizable wrenches in there that you can take apart for some tiny gears.” He smiled and ran to rummage through all the junk she has saved up over the past year. Nora exhaled, she leaned back against Cait to steady herself.

“Just relax, Nora.” They watched him dig through the different containers, he pulled out a small wrench, intently studying its look. Would the real Shaun have been like this? Would he have loved to help fix the car and be a jack of all trades?

“Nate was never much of a handyman,” she whispered, “I was always the one to fix the broken things around the house.”

“There’s something ye both have in common; go talk to him.” She gave the vault dweller a little shove, urgent in the necessity of having a relationship with this kid. She sat on the concrete watching him pry apart the wrench of choice.

“Can I ask you something?” He eyed the gears approvingly.

“Sure thing Shaun.”

“I know Dad is gone and everything, but I’ve always wanted a real family. The Institute was always so lonely; Father never really paid a lot of attention to me. Have you met anyone else?”

She cleared her throat, “Yeah, I have.”

“Really?” He turned his attention away from his miniature robot, “Where is he? When can I meet him?”

“Actually, _her_ name is Piper.”

“Piper,” he repeated.

“She’s really great, you can meet her someday.” Nora noticed his entire demeanor changed immediately.  
He nodded and smiled, “What is she like?” Cait settled against a workbench, nodding for her to continue. She had to think, there wasn’t a single word that could describe Piper Wright.

“Well, for one, she is so kind, and generous.”

“A lot of people are, mom.”

“She’s different. Everything always felt comfortable. Like everything I did with the Railroad mattered. She’s stubborn, and pushy and believes that everyone has the right to the truth, no matter how much it hurts.” _She never lied to me, she was always honest with how she felt and how she cared for me. I was just a stranger and she trusted me._

“She believed in me, after everything I told her she believed that what I did for the Commonwealth was justified.”

“You did save everybody, so that’s obvious.” Nora grinned and ruffled his hair. “What does she look like?”

“I’m not great at describing all that, but just believe me when I say she is absolutely gorgeous.” Shaun smiled and returned to the gears in his hands. “I’ll let you finish your robot buddy. Make sure you take a break every so often and eat okay?”

He groaned, “Yes mom.” Nora chuckled, standing up again. _Like a real kid, huh?_

“Wanna go grab a drink on the bridge. Cait?”

She nodded, “Sure, just make sure you’ll be the one bein’ stepped on by Brahmin.”

 

It had to have been her fifth cigarette; maybe sixth. Her nerves have been eating at her since she left. The caravan she stuck with was too chatty for her liking right now, but she toughed it out because they insisted they were heading through Concord. Piper ran through what she needed to say a thousand times over only to scrap every idea. ‘Can we talk’ seemed to cheap, and ‘You fucking left me’ seemed a bit too confrontational. Maybe if she just shows her face Blue could start the conversation off with an apology or kiss her or _something_ to make her believe what she said was true. Though she couldn’t help but feel rage for the abandonment, she took her scarf and her dignity when she left.

In some ways though, Piper knew that what Nora did for her was right. She obviously had no intention of dying anytime soon, so maybe staying in the city was for her best interest. Though, with that bastard mayor running the place, she would never have any peace of mind. Regardless, the landmark Red Rocket sign signaled her destination was almost in sight. Piper lit a new cigarette to keep her hands busy. The provisioner made a snide comment about how he read that those things kill people, to which Piper thought better tell him that anything could kill him, including the pistol in her pocket. He stopped talking the rest of the way. _Maybe I could begin with a nice ‘Fuck you, Blue’ and yell at her for her broken promise. Six fucking months I’ve waited for her; Six months since I felt her against me. A bit dramatic but it's agonizing feeling so wanted and then thrown away. I have the right to be pissed and there is nothing that will change my mind._

She could hear her heart beat in her ears as she saw the tall guard posts and heard the buzz of turrets and swishing of the water. Most of all she could hear Nora’s voice, and Cait’s for that matter. She held herself behind the statue before the bridge listening.

Cait joked, “All ye said about her is true, huh? The most radiant bein’ in all the Commonwealth?”

“You know as much as I do those aren’t my exact words,” she shoved her playfully,

“But ye were thinkin’ it.” Cait laughed.

“Yeah, so I may have… I don’t know, Cait. I just can’t explain exactly how she makes me feel. It’s been way too long since I’ve seen her and I just miss those eyes and that smile…I have so much I want to say to her.” Piper couldn’t stop her feet from moving, she stood on the edge of the bridge only a couple feet away from Blue. Cait’s eyes widened at the sight of the reporter, but she kept her voice level.

“What would ye tell ‘er?”

Nora kept her eyes on the water below her, “You’ll make fun.”

“Oh I don’ think so. Just get out wit it.” _Smooth, Cait._

“I would tell her… Well, I would tell her that I love her. That she makes me feel like I have a chance, and that I don’t deserve her. ” There was no possible way she just heard that. She loved her? Even after all this time? _So much for having a lot to say._

“After all the cryin’ you did, are you sure there ain’t more?”

“She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. That even before the war— it’s sad to say— but I don’t even think Nate cared for me this much. I never meant to rush with Piper, it just sort of happened I fell for her really, really fast.”

“When did ye start fallin’ for ‘er?”

“That very first night we spent together. I was an absolute mess and she insisted that she could help. She did more than just help, I was going to drink myself into a stupor and prepare for whatever my drunk self had planned, but I’m so happy I didn’t. I couldn’t find my damn key, still can’t find it either. The determination in those eyes and the way she never gives up,” she chuckled. “I want to see her face everyday when I wake up and every night and every hour in between— I need her.”

“Anything else about ‘er ye need ta get off yer chest?” Cait eyed Piper again, the reporter had her hand clasped around her mouth. She wasn’t sure to cry out of joy or in anger anymore.

“I want to love her like no one else has before. I want her to be the last person I’m ever with. Maybe I was meant to loose Nate but damnit I cannot lose her, not again. I love her way too much. I would trade all my field work and position as General and everything I have made for myself just to tell her…”

“Tell ‘er what exactly? Word for word.”

“I can’t say word for word, but I know I would tell her that every moment I spent with her in Far Harbor meant more to me than my entire life before the war. That every mistake will stay in the past because I know she would forgive me, even if I can't forgive myself. That I fell in love with a nosy reporter from the Great Green Jewel and I can’t get her out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I just want her to love me too.”

“Well I think that covers it, she’s all yers Piper.”


	19. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Nora finally have that long, overdue talk.

Piper really wanted to hate her. To see Nora laughing, having a drink to remember all the good times, while Piper spent day and night wallowing in a stale bar alone trying to forget her face. To hear Nora admit she loved her… that she wants to spend the rest of her life by her side… she couldn’t say anything. She could only stare at the woman who had broken her promise, even if all she felt was an overwhelming desire to hold her again. Piper grit her teeth, watching in shock as Nora fumbled over words to explain herself. The reporter could only feel her anger grow— _Why would she need to explain herself? Was that even the truth?_

But that laugh, that smile, those beautiful eyes and the very sight of her vault dweller brought her back to their nights at the inn. Those nights when she wore her vault suit a little too low and let her play games on her pip-boy and how she made her feel so wanted in a world that tried to off her for just being her. 

Before she could react Nora was standing just inches away stunned at the sight of her there. Even with all the preparation to string the perfect words the reporter was at a loss, she could only feel the reddening of her face and watch Nora’s bewilderment grow. Amidst the overwhelming amount of emotions she managed a simple statement of the time they were apart in a question she was hoping Nora could answer.

“Let’s… take a walk,” Nora stammered, leading them down the road into the Red Rocket station. She shut the door slowly behind the reporter. “Look, I’m—”Her words were cut short when Piper shoved her back against the door, finally able to get a grip on her emotions.

“You’re fucking sorry right?” she shoved her again, “You fucking left me wondering if you really cared and if I even meant anything to you and all you have to say is that you’re sorry? I want to believe everything I just heard. I want you back more than anything, but you cannot tell me that you are sorry for leaving me that way.” Piper could feel the tears on her cheeks, she gripped Nora’s shirt hoping she wouldn’t ignore her any longer. But she was still silent, she only stared, astonished at Piper’s actions.

“Say something! Goddamn Blue please tell me all that you said wasn’t complete bullshit! Do I need to tell you about the many times I passed out at the bar trying to forget you? How I haven’t sold a paper in four months because I can’t think about anything but you? How I walked all fucking night to see you?”

Nora held her mouth open in hope of words magically forming. There was no way to apologize for this. She couldn’t show Piper her bleeding heart or begin to explain how irritated she was at herself for putting her through so much in Far Harbor or even after. After forcing her to forget every value she held so dear, no one knew what Piper was going through besides Nora— when Piper needed her the most… she left her. _I’m so selfish…_ She could only watch in agony as Piper cried in front of her, she could only imagine the hurt she was feeling. Piper’s face softened a little as she watched Nora finally get over the initial shock.

“Please, Blue, tell me you meant all of it,” she begged. Nora’s hands met Piper’s easing the grasp off her clothing. She held them for a moment, reveling in how they were still soft yet strong, and how those ink stains were still apparent. Nora had to think carefully, she had to find the perfect words so she knew what she was saying was the truth. Though she wasn’t the writer, she wasn’t as charming, or passionate, or forgiving as this reporter was, she believed in what she said on the bridge, and she would stand behind it till the end of time.

“I… I wouldn’t know what I would have done if I never met you. You changed my life in such a short amount of time, you went with me to one of the most dangerous islands ever. You helped me move on from Nate, and most of all you showed me that there is light and warmth in this world. If I could give you a better world, a real family, a better partner, I would do it in a heartbeat. You deserve so much more than me, but I mean it when I say, I love you, Piper Wright.” She slowly brought an uneasy hand up to cup her face. The movement was shaky and unsure; she was afraid of scaring her away. But by the look on her face, her green eyes full of love, Nora used her thumb to softly wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Nora looked down at her as worry came across her face. For the second time that day she heard Nora pour her heart out, Piper already forgave her, but it meant something more than when she didn’t realize she was standing behind her. This was direct and honest and more than she expected. Her frustration and anger melted away with her touch, and a simple look. Before she let her emotions get the best of her, she pulled the vault dweller in, wrapping her arms around her in desperate need for her to be close again. The other woman followed her lead, holding her against her chest; she ran her fingers through her hair, press cap nearly falling to the floor.

“I’ve missed you,” Nora whispered, “I’ve missed you so much, Pipes.” The reporter nodded, finally feeling like she can breathe. Piper listened to the intensity of her heartbeat, missing the calmness of the sound in those long nights in Far Harbor. Nothing she could have possibly said would’ve done justice to the relief she felt to hear those words. _I don’t even have to say it, she knows._ She felt a light kiss on her temple. Any more words of regret would ruin this perfect moment; for once in her life Piper decided to remain silent, to not prod at the open wound even further— she got her truth. _I want to make this work more than anything, Blue._

“Please stay in Sanctuary with me, Piper,” her throat tightened as she spoke.

Piper tightened her hold around her middle, “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

 

Together, they made their walk back to the settlement. Slowy but surely, they both knew they would be all right eventually; it would take more time of course, but for now they were okay. Nora wanted for what they had to feel normal, to forget her underlying guilt of it all and wished she never brought her back to Diamond City. She guided her feet to the shack her and Cait shared, all she wanted was to relax and enjoy the presence of the other woman beside her. 

Nora collected all the available blankets and snuggled with the reporter on the sofa. They sat in a comfortable silence as Piper resorted to playing a game on the pip-boy while Nora half-focused on an old novel she found in the Boston Public Library recently. She couldn’t help but smirk at the slightly distorted look on her face as she focused while she played. She rested her head on her fist, hoping Piper wouldn’t notice her staring. _She is just too adorable…_ lightly closing her book, she tried her best to level her voice, though she still felt a little awkward.

“I have more than one game,” she stammered, “I keep them hidden otherwise the other settlers get a little too interested in the things I like to keep for myself. I can show you.” The reporter thought for a moment before getting up; she followed her around the back of one of the old houses. She watched Nora easily pick the lock on some square black doors jutting slightly out of the ground.

“I assume this cellar was used to just store food and other stuff before the war, but someone along the way tried to make it a little shelter for themselves,” the lock clicked open, “I’ve made it my own with what I could.”

“Wow, you’re pretty good at that. Like ‘maybe next time you’re at my house I need keep an eye on you’ good.”

Nora blushed, “Well, when you’re friends with Cait, you become pretty good at getting into places you’re not wanted.” She gestured to the open doors, “After you.” Piper nodded and climbed down the rusted ladder. She stood in the middle of the small room taking in all the tiniest of decorations, and the smell of earth claiming her senses.

“It’s really nice, Blue,” Nora shut the doors behind them.

“You don’t have to like it, it just thought I’d—”

“No, really. It’s neat. What else do you have hidden down here?” Piper adjusted her hat, the vault dweller fought the urge to kiss her again.

She rubbed the back of her neck, “Mainly just some pre-war stuff. Old newspapers, books, some neat bobbleheads I found.” 

She chuckled, “What about all those caps you claim to have?” Piper poked her arm, teasing.

“Right over here, Papergirl.” She kneeled in front of the safe spinning the lock. “I don’t know the exact number but it’s about sixty thousand.” She pulled a large bag out of the safe letting the bottle caps inside clink against one another.

“Gosh, how did you get all that?” Nora only thought of them as bottlecaps and not currency, but Piper’s obvious amazement made her smile.

“Helping settlements, random wastelanders, and looting buildings when Cait and I used to go scavenging. I don’t know what I would do with all of it, but I guess they’re good for buying supplies and building materials.” Piper could hear a bit of pride in Nora’s voice and her smile made the reporter melt.

Piper continued to circle the room, scrutinizing every small decoration on the shelving, a single bed, a beaten-up safe. She knew it was difficult for Nora to let go of her old life, but she never thought to see her collect these old things that once made her so happy. The reporter’s attention was caught on a typewriter sitting idly on an old crate at the bottom of the bed. She sat by it, turning the old object to face her.

“No way, does it work?” She asked feeling the cold metal.

Nora grinned, leaning against the wall, “It should— I’ve fixed it enough to wear the keys don’t stick and it advances as it types. All it needs is some ink and the perfect writer.” Piper beamed, running her fingers over each key feeling the smooth coolness. Her anger somewhat subsided, but she still felt so far away from where they were six months ago. _Of course this would be awkward, I knew it wouldn’t be this easy._ She wanted to feel happy that they were together again, but the small chance that Nora could leave and never come back to her _again_ made the hairs on her neck stand up.

Piper bit her lip, “I’ve missed you… Please don’t leave again.” Her voice shook, remembering what it was like to have Nat pull her away from the bar. The shame from her sister seeing her like that. She held her breath, meeting Nora’s eyes. The vault dweller knelt in front of her, taking her hands kissing each knuckle.

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, questions, or concerns feel free to leave comment here or on my tumblr: foximulder


	20. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora makes one last big promise.

“An interview.”

Nora bit her lip, “About?”

“Your life before the war. Every detail and why everything in this room means something to you. I want to know the real you.” She nodded, sitting next to Piper on the bed. It would be hard to relive each memory, but if it meant making Piper feel better, she’d tell her anything she wanted to hear.

“Now?” She questioned.

Piper nodded, “While it’s just the two of us.” Nora swallowed hard, but she sat against the cement wall and made herself as comfortable as she could. Piper studied her solemn expression; she knew very well prodding into her life would still sting, but all she wanted was honesty.

“Ask away. Pipes.”

“Okay, um, the world back then,what was it like?” Piper asked. Nora thought for a moment, flashes of her childhood in the suburbs of Massachusetts and the beautiful state parks.

“Blue skies, green grass, clean streets. A nice home with a bunch of silly appliances… friendly neighbors— not like now, not at all.”

“Was everything always so perfect?”

“There were problems, but it was home, you know? I was used to it,” she sighed, “I guess I thought it was going to stay that way.” 

“Did you ever think you were prepared to deal with the bombs or any type of fallout?”

“We thought we were safe, but we were just kidding ourselves. Everyone knew the world was going to end at some point— and then it did, but we already skipped to the ending. What's more to tell?” Nora wiped her eyes. Piper slowly took her hand, intertwining their fingers

“You got me there, Blue...” _Shit, what else did I think would happen?_

She cleared throat, “Aliens invaded, and they brought laser-shooting dinosaurs.” Nora grinned, her eyes meeting Piper’s.

“Sure! Then Grognak the Barbarian showed up and married the dinosaur queen, right? Just like in the history books.”

“Hardly matters now, Pipes.” The reporter’s expression softened, bringing a hand to caress the other woman’s cheek; she leaned into the touch.

“What about all those lucky people you were with?”

“The ones I dated? Not many at all. I was always in my own head; obviously I was with Nate for my last two years of high school, and all of college. I was loyal to him for all those years. So only one lucky person in my time.”

Piper leaned in a little closer, “I would consider myself one of the lucky ones.” Nora felt herself blush, embarrassed, she buried her face in her hands.

“You have any more actual questions for me?” she asked, slightly muffled.

“Yeah, actually— what’s the story behind all your little trinkets?”

“Well the Nuka Cola here is just for a fun collectible,” Piper gave her a look, urging her to explain. “I used to collect the bottlecaps ever since I was a little girl. They always looked so neat.”

“And to think you were hoarding caps before it became cool. What else?”

“Nate suffered mild PTSD. So when he would have nightmares I’d wake up with him and we’d play Blast Radius on the floor in the front room. I’d turn the radio on and set up the board while he made us both hot chocolate.” Piper visualized what it would've been like to be with Nora before the war, romanticizing the smallest of details.

“Sounds so lovely— well not the PTSD but the— you know what I mean.” Piper hid her face.“What about that little book?”

“It’s okay Papergirl,” Nora chuckled, “That was a baby shower gift from my cousin. _You’re SPECIAL!_ I don’t know why she insisted I have it, but it made her happy. I read it to Shaun a couple times to help him settle down before bed.”

“And let me guess… you have an addiction to Sugar Bombs too?” Piper pointed to a couple boxes on the lower shelf.

“Not an addiction… but a very strong liking. I had those for breakfast the day the bombs fell. And Codsworth insisted I have them when I came out of the vault, too.”

“And all those little kid toys there?”

“They hung on a mobile over Shaun’s old crib. The night before the bombs Nate had just fixed it so it could spin and play music. Again Codsworth to the rescue, he kept them safe for me after all this time.”

“Do you have anything that belonged to Nate?”

“Yes, the morning the bombs fell, I guess while I was in the shower or something he recorded a holotape for me. You can hear Shaun babbling and Nate giggling at him and he tells me he loves me.” Nora could feel her throat tighten, she clenched her teeth. Piper could feel the sensitivity of the topic and switched as quickly as she could.

“Uhm… one last question: what is your most valuable treasure in here?”

“You say it like it’s a hard choice.”

“Well then what is it?”

“It’s simple. Out of everything in here, the most important thing to me is you, Piper.” She watched the reporter blushed and shoved her shoulder playfully. 

“You're so full of it, Nora,” Piper quirked an eyebrow.

“Wow, Little Miss Truth can't handle that, huh?”

Piper rolled her eyes, “I don't count and you know it.”

“No, actually. you're the only ‘thing’ that does. All of this,” she gestured to the room, “Are just there to remind me what I lost. And _you_ , Papergirl. You sitting here right now in that trench coat, press cap, and that adorable little scowl, are the first person here in this new world that was a little good, in a whole lot of bad.” Piper giggled, her face now matching her coat.

“You're so confusing, Blue.” Nora tilted her head, studying the other woman. “I never knew it was possible to hate and love someone all at once and you just…” her words trailed off into a yawn.

“Sounds like someone is exhausted,” Nora teased.

“Given the fact I walked all night for you. You should at least lend me some clothes.” Nora chuckled, she went and shuffled through an old trunk, letting Piper decide with articles would suit her best. After she dressed and settled, it wasn’t long before she let herself drift off. Nora laid cuddled up beside her, able to finally relax for the first time in so long. Every few minutes Nora felt herself nodding off. It was late, and she was tired, too, but there was still a burdensome thought lingering in the back of her head. 

Though to be with her again and feel her body against her own felt like a dream come true. Even if none of it felt like it was enough to satisfy Nora’s guilt. She stared at the old ceiling of the cellar, drawing circles on the reporter’s back as she slept soundly. She missed this— the closeness, the familiarity, like everything made sense for once all because of Piper. Nora breathed in, the smell of gumdrops filled her lungs she never wanted to get used to it. It brought her feelings she never thought she’d have again: safety, comfort, support, love… everything she thought she lost, she found again. _Now is the time_ , Nora thought, _I have to do this now or never— I have to prove everything is true. This time… no walking away._ As efficiently as she could, she untangled herself from Piper, only mumbling incoherently as she slipped out of her embrace. Nora took a deep breath, pulled on her jacket, and climbed out of the cellar as gracefully as she could.

Well, gracefully enough. The creaking metal didn’t do justice to not wake the sleeping reporter. Piper shivered and reached into the empty space beside her; feeling nothing but the warm ghost of Nora on the bedsheet. Piper didn’t open her eyes, _maybe she has some General stuff to take care of._ Though that notion was quickly forgotten when she saw the glow of the pip-boy still sitting on the safe besides the bed. _Where did she go?_ A part of her wanted to call her name, though she knew there wouldn’t be an answer. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up, naturally, she had to go investigate the case of the missing vault dweller. 

Piper pulled on her coat over the clothes Nora gave her to sleep in, and laced up her boots. It was still very early, the streetlights made it easier to see, but she used the pip-boy light as to not trip over uneven concrete. The air felt cool and misty; Piper pulled her coat tighter already missing the warm cellar. She watched the guards, awake and alert they looked out into the wasteland ready to protect this place. Piper smirked at the thought of all Nora’s hard work on Sanctuary and the Railroad… _The protector and hero of the Commonwealth… has a nice ring to it._ The sound of a faint creaking caught her attention. It was unmistakable—the groaning of old metal gears picked at her memory, she heard it when Nora took her down into the vault. She took a sharp turn onto the trail leading up to the elevator. The droning becoming louder with every wide step. Eventually the top opened, slowly Nora came into view. Piper watched her silently, she looked out into the horizon, the reporter knew very well that she was seeing it all again: the flashes, the explosion, the death and destruction.

She took a careful step forward to not startle the other woman as she was deep in thought. Piper could only imagine what it all felt like, waking up to a world that wasn’t yours for it to only be laid in ruins. But the way Nora stood didn’t say 'feel sorry for me…' No, she was brave for coming all this way, she saved everyone at many great personal costs. But she could somehow see her coming out of the vault the very first time, scared and shaken and confused— though not like now. 

Piper could only say her name, Nora jumped at the sound but apologized shortly after. She studied the vault dweller a bit longer.

“You left and I was just curious…” her sentence trailed, she knew she shouldn’t have gone looking for her. “I’m sorry.”

Nora shook her head, “No, you’re the one person I need to see right now.”

“What were you doing down there?” Nora looked away for a moment.

“There was something I needed to get. Something for you, but I understand if you don't want it.”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Blue.” Nora held out her hand for Piper to take. The reporter looked at her hesitantly but eventually took a few steps forward, interlacing their fingers. They stood silently for a few moments, watching the sun just barely starting to rise.

“This was the first view I got of the Commonwealth. I could see nothing but the aftermath of two hundred years of rusty carnage. The first night I spent here was in my old home, on the dirty floor, crying my eyes out over Nate, Shaun, my old life, family, friends… My world is gone.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Piper please. Just… hear me out. This wasteland is so… dangerous. I never thought I would need to learn to use a gun, or how to throw a grenade, or in some cases… threaten people to get what I wanted. What I’m trying to say is… well, I want one thing in this new life to go right. And I wanted to make a real promise to you, so here.” Nora opened a shaky hand, displaying two small gold bands.

“I want you to have one. My real promise to you that we can work it out.” Piper could only stare at the rings in disbelief. She covered her mouth, _is she serious?_ Nora bit her lip. She feared this was too much now, immediately regretting her proposal. But to her surprise, Piper nodded, she couldn’t speak but her smile said a million things at once. Nora took her left hand, sliding the ring on and drawing Piper into her arms. There was nothing more to be said. Piper had never felt so happy— she kissed her, pulling her as close as she possibly could. 

This was what Nora has been waiting for since she came out of the vault. A place to belong, a safe haven where she would be loved unconditionally by someone so forgiving. There was no way to turn back time, no way to go back to 2077 and live her life with Nate and Shaun— No, this is what fate is. Fate is getting the spot in the vault, seeing the death of both of them, losing her key to Home Plate, meeting Piper Wright— finding the place she belongs, finding her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate everyone who left a comment or kudos on this story thank you so much!
> 
> Most of all, a _huge_ thanks to Pipedream and PinguinoSentado for all their help and support with Finding Home, you guys are the best :)


End file.
